The Marauders One year
by S-Blood-M-Traitor-O
Summary: The Marauders at Hogwarts during their fifth year. Lots of funniness and friendship, and drama surrounding Moony cuz he's my favorite :
1. Chapter 1

Kings Cross station was loaded with people. Muggles and wizards alike crowded to board their trains. Owls screeched through the station making an irritable conductor rub his eyes and shake his head.

That was the problem with being a wizard in a Muggle train station. Platform nine and three quarters was beyond the Muggle ones, between platforms nine and ten.

James Potter moved through the crowd, hauling his heavy trunk and owl with him, getting funny looks from passersby. He was starting his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and couldn't have been more excited. He loved Hogwarts. It was his home.

There was a stone barrier between platforms nine and ten. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, James leaned on it and slid through into the wizarding platform, nine and three quarters.

Tons of people crowded this station, parents saying good-bye to their children.

He squinted ahead, and caught sight of a black haired boy getting hollered at by his mother. James grinned. Sirius' family was strictly pure blooded and hated everyone else. Sirius himself was sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, the house the rest of his family had been in for decades. Sirius of course wouldn't want anything to do with his mother.

James continued forward, his mother and father in his wake.

"JAMES!" bellowed Sirius leaping onto him, nearly crushing the life out of him.

"Sirius, mate!" yelled James back, trying to get the taller boy off of him. Sirius was good looking as ever. His untidy black hair went every which way and his dark eyes were alight. He was already dressed in his school robes.

"Good summer?" asked James. Sirius' grin melted away instantly.

"I don't exactly want to talk about it." He muttered darkly. "I'll tell you on the train." James noticed that Mrs. Black was glaring at her son from behind him.

"Fair enough." Said James still smiling. "Hang on. I've got to say good-bye to my mum and dad." Sirius held back. He had always been jealous of James' parents being so nice and understanding. Sirius would never have that.

James' mother kissed him on the cheek and his father patted his shoulder. James looked strikingly like his father. Tall and bespectacled with the same black hair, but James' father's hair was flecked with grey.

James caught up with Sirius who was still looking sullen.

"Come on! Let's get good seats. I'm not sitting in the back again." He dragged Sirius onto the train, and the pair of them made their way down the carpeted corridor. By this time, almost all of the compartments were full, and then they came to one that was occupied by two boys. One was short blond and rather plump and he was playing with a miniature model of a hippogriff. It was bucking and snorting in his hand. The other boy was very thin and pale with light brown hair. He had his nose in a book entitled **Curse breakers and their Discoveries in the Fourteenth Century. **The book was extremely thick.

"REMUS!" shouted Sirius, and he greeted the thin boy much like he had James. Remus' book flew out of his hands as Sirius' bulk made contact. He laughed and tried to throw Sirius off of him, but Sirius outweighed him by a good fifty pounds.

When all greetings had been said, they took their seats. Remus levitated the book back onto his lap and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"So what's up with you, Sirius?" he asked. "When you wrote me over the summer your letters were always covered in dog prints." Sirius snorted.

"It was hell I tell you."

"Ok then tell us." Said Peter Pettigrew. Sirius leaned back, clearly enjoying the attention.

"Well, over the summer, I really did my best to cover up the fact that I hang out with Muggle borns, a blood traitor, and a werewolf all year. And I really _tried_ to keep it out of conversation with my mother."

"But?" inquired Remus looking interested.

"But my darling cousin Bellatrix spilled the beans."

Peter looked frightened. Sirius continued.

"So I left. I decided I had had enough with my family, and I lived with the people next door."

"Well that shouldn't have been so bad." Said James. "Aren't they Muggles?"

Sirius smirked. "What I mean to say is that I lived with the Muggles next door…_as a dog." _Remus looked shocked. James however, burst out laughing.

"Oh!" he gasped clutching his sides. "There are so many jokes I could make about you right now." James was still laughing like a maniac when Remus said,

"Well that was really dangerous wasn't it? I mean, your mother must have known!"

"Actually, I don't think she did, Moons." Said Sirius rumpling up his hair again. "She doesn't know I'm an animagus so it seemed to her that the Muggles next door just adopted a friendly stray. And they fed me and everything. So I wasn't dying." Remus still looked concerned.

"But the Muggles…they didn't know you were a human did they?"

"Nope." Said Sirius casually. "They just fed me and gave me water and took me on walks and I complied." Then Sirius grinned. "Of course sometimes dog food just wasn't going to cut it so I caught a few squirrels."

Remus looked horrified.

"You just randomly caught squirrels and ate them? Blood and all?" Sirius' grin broadened.

"They're actually not that bad. Oh come on, Remus. Don't tell me you of all people have never eaten a small wild animal." Remus went pink but the corners of his mouth twitched. Sirius continued.

"Mum thought I'd gone to live with one of you before I showed up a few days before term for my books and stuff. I don't think my ears have been working properly since then."

"What did she do?" asked Peter looking entranced. Sirius tilted his head lazily to one side and continued with a lopsided smile.

"Well mainly she just screamed at me. I've never heard her like that before. Then I started shouting at her and dad. Mum just kept going and tried to curse my mouth off." He paused. "I don't suppose any of you know how it feels exactly to get your mouth ripped off your face do you?" The other three shook their heads. James was still silently laughing.

"So there I was with no mouth, but luckily I knew the counter curse and I got it back when she finished. Then I stayed in my room for three days straight and packed my stuff. They didn't want me to go back, but I told her that if they didn't let me, I was going to tell the rest of the Black family that I was in love with a Muggle Born. That shut her up and she had to be nice to me." He looked out the window.

"I hate them." He whispered. "I'm nothing like them, you know. I'm proud to be a Gryffindor. I wish it didn't have to be this way." Remus reached out a hand and rubbed Sirius' shoulder.

"We know, mate." He said softly. "You deserve to be in Gryffindor, and we'd be rubbish without you." Sirius smiled slightly.

"Thanks guys." He said. "I'm sorry. Let's talk about something else."

But they couldn't for their compartment door slid open and Lily Evans stood on the threshold. She looked as pretty as ever, her long red hair falling down her back. She was dressed in her school robes and she smiled when she saw all of them.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed. The four of them waved. James looked dazed.

"H-hey Evans." He said, rumpling his hair. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Hi James!" she said. "Everyone have a good summer?"

There was a chorus of "yes" and "How about you?"

"Well it was pretty quiet." She said. "I missed you all. Hugs all around!" and she hugged the four of them consecutively. James went bright red when his turn came. Lily looked at Remus in a puzzled way.

"Why aren't you in front with me, Remus?" she asked.

"Why would he do that?" asked Sirius with a disgusted look. "Have you decided to ditch us, Remus?" Remus' face flushed pink.

"I already checked with the first years." He said very quietly. It seemed that he was somewhat embarrassed by saying this, puzzling the other three even more. Lily however beamed.

"Excellent." She said. "I'm so glad it's you and me. I was thinking there would be someone annoying like Black, but I'm quite pleased." Sirius stuck his tongue out at Lily. She returned the gesture.

Remus muttered something that sounded like "mhm' But it was lost.

"Well aren't you excited?" demanded Lily. She was frowning slightly now.

Remus went pinker still and didn't meet her eyes.

"Well….yes….I suppose I am. My parents were pleased at least."

"Great!" said Lily. "Anyway, I'll see you later." She left. James was quiet.

"S-s-she…I think she got prettier." Said James, a strange misty look in his eyes. "And she hugged me." Sirius cackled with laughter.

"You really need a life, James." He laughed. "Anyway, he continued, "What was she talking about, Remus? What are your parents pleased with?" Remus sighed heavily.

"Are you going to drive me insane if I tell you?"

Sirius considered this question for a minute.

"Yes." He answered finally. "Now out with it."

"Well…I've been made a…"

"A what?"

"A woman?"

"A prefect." Remus hissed at Sirius with a dirty look.

Their reaction was hysterical. James burst out laughing again. Sirius fell off his seat laughing. Peter however said,

"Wow, congratulations, Remus."

"Thank you, Peter." Said Remus. "Oh shut up you guys!"

"Do you have the-the badge?" choked Sirius. Remus held it out. It was small and shiny, like it had been recently polished.

"Ok….ok…" said James regaining control of himself. "Sorry, mate. Just kind of ironic that you should be a prefect."

"Yeah, I know." Said Remus. "I was really surprised."

"Well I'm not." Said Sirius. "You're a brilliant student. All the teachers like you. You're really all right." Remus beamed.

"AND, you get to hang out with Evans every few days and that's rewarding enough." Said James still looking a bit foggy.

Remus laughed at this.

"Yeah, well that's not a huge reward considering my world does not revolve around Lily and her butt." He said, swatting James on the arm. James laughed.

"I bet you wish it did though." He said happily as though the thought of Lily's butt was the best thought in the world.

"No thanks. I don't spend all day gaping at it.

"BUT YOU WISH YOU DID!"

"Not likely." Said Remus picking up his book again. And that was the end of that.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet for the Marauders. Sirius and James fantasized about what kind of pranks they could play on Snivellus, Severus Snape.

"We could spike his pumpkin juice with a love potion." Suggested James rubbing his chin.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Said Sirius, thinking. "OH NO! Here's what we do! We spike the love potion to make him fall in love with…with…LUCIOUS MALFOY! HA!" James doubled over laughing.

"Oh that's brilliant, Sirius. Really brilliant! Everyone will think he's gay!"

"Everyone already thinks he's gay, Prongs." Hissed Sirius.

Remus had gone to sleep, his book still open on his lap. Now that he was still, they saw that he looked worse than usual. Dark shadows hung under his eyes. His face looked gaunt and from under his school shirt and tie, they could see the faint bump of his collarbone. He had gotten thinner.

It was one of the problems with being a werewolf. Remus rarely looked healthy, but it seemed worse now.

"How much has he told you?" asked Sirius looking at Remus' sleeping form.

"About what?" asked James.

"Transforming without us." Sirius said, leaning forward.

"Not much…" James said thoughtfully. "He mainly talked about doing stuff with his dad. He didn't really bring it up much, though I asked." He looked at Remus. "What's that?" asked James, pointing at Remus' neck and the few inches of skin showing under his robes. There was a small scar jutting up towards his jugular.

"I don't know." Said Sirius. "I finally wrote him and asked about it. He said his transformations have been harder lately. I offered to come and get him. He said no. Probably a good call since Mum kicked me out two days later." Sirius got to his feet and waked over to Remus. He pulled the collar of his shirt forward and gasped.

"Bloody hell." He whispered. James came forward to look. Sirius unbuttoned Remus' shirt a few buttons.

Remus' chest was covered in scars and cuts. Some looked fresh and were bleeding. Around one of his sides, a huge bandage had been wrapped neatly. His mother was a Muggle doctor. Sirius backed away looking sick.

"Why didn't he tell me?" he wondered aloud. "He should have…my God." Remus woke with a start.

"What are you doing?" he snapped, slapping James away from him. James looked taken aback. Sirius however, looked angry.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?"

"Oh I don't know! Maybe that you've been tearing yourself apart all summer! You should have come to stay with one of us!"

"It's nothing!" said Remus shaking his robes back into place. Sirius shook his head in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the ride was completely silent. Rain had begun to hammer at the train, and when it came to a squealing stop, the four Marauders gathered up their things without looking at each other.

The walk from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts was not a fun one in any of their books. The rain continued to pelt them, and Sirius slipped swearing loudly. Lily Evans laughed and he told her to do something that made Professor McGonagall threaten Sirius with detention for the week.

They were all extremely grateful to get into the warm great hall. Hundreds of students piled into chairs around the tables and they all sat talking loudly.

Frank Longbottom, head boy for Gryffindor, sat next to the four marauders and Lily.

"We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year.' He pointed out to James. "He looks as old as Dumbledore, doesn't he?" James laughed slightly. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was certainly ancient looking. He was stooped over and wrinkled and wore enormous glasses that magnified his eyes to huge sizes. He seemed to be in his own little world staring off into space.

In the center of the table was Professor Dumbledore himself wearing shiny robes of royal purple and gold. His long hair and beard were neatly combed so that they shone in the light of the thousands of floating candles hovering above the table.

The other teachers sat at their usual places.

In the next hour and a half, the first years had been sorted into their houses. To Sirius' deep displeasure, his brother Regulus had been sorted into Slytherin. Though they were built very much alike, Regulus had by no means inherited his brother's good looks. On the contrary, he looked sullen and creepy. He went off to the Slytherin table to sit next to Snape and the rest. Sirius just scowled.

The feast began and mountains of food filled the long tables. They all ate heartily until they could not manage any more, and Dumbledore stood up to make a speech. Silence fell over the students immediately.

"Welcome, first of all." Dumbledore began. "Welcome back to yet another year at Hogwarts. I know this year has much adventure and educational value in store for all of you…or at least most of you, I would hope." He added glancing over his spectacles at Sirius and James who grinned and looked down.

"Also, as usual, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that all products of Zonko's or Gambol and Japes joke shop should be checked with him or they will be confiscated. There is no magic in the corridors for those of you who have trouble staying out of duels. Detention will be the only reward you will get." Dumbledore sounded serious, but he smiled as he spoke. "The Forbidden Forest is…er…forbidden to all students as there is a whole host of dangerous creatures that may cause you harm. The Whomping Willow is not to be approached under any circumstances." The four Marauders looked at each other smiling.

"And lastly, I wish you all a pleasant year and to do your best to soak up all the knowledge you can. Good luck to you all. Prefects! Escort the first years to their common rooms if you would please."

Lily sprang to her feet looking eager. Remus got up slowly, looking very embarrassed. He was wincing as he got up. James remembered the wounds covering his chest.

"We'd better go too." Muttered Sirius and they all headed up towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. It was interesting to see how tall Remus and Lily were compared to the first years as they ushered them along the corridors.

Only one first year got lost on the Grand Staircase and ended up on the second floor. Lily had to travel thirteen staircases before she found him where he was being harassed by a suit of armor. Finally, they reached the seventh floor.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Hobbling Plimpies" said Lily clearly and the portrait swung open. The first years were really a small crowd and they ooohed and ahhhhed at the giant magical fire that burned in the common room. Lily showed them up to their end of the dormitories and James heard even more cheering and gasping. He remembered his first year at Hogwarts. He had been just as amazed as these first years, though he doubted they themselves had ever been that small.

Sirius threw himself into a squashy armchair and closed his eyes.

"I'm home." He whispered. "Nine whole months of Hogwarts. I can't wait." James smiled.

"Where's Remus?" asked Peter from the sofa.

"Oh he's over there.' said James waving a hand towards near the bulletin board. Remus was knelt down next to a small first year girl who appeared to be crying. She had long brown curls and large blue eyes. James listened to what Remus was saying.

"You really don't have to worry about him." He said. "Peeves always does stupid things. You just have to ignore him. The less reaction you give him, the less he'll bother you. Just stay out of open corridors and if worst comes to worst, hex him. All right?" The girl wiped her eyes on her sleeve and nodded.

"Good." Said Remus straightening up and patting her on the shoulder. "Lily will take you to the dormitory and show you where you'll be sleeping." The girl got up and walked upstairs. Remus went over to the fire and slumped into the chair opposite Sirius.

"Very motherly, Moony." Smirked James.

"Shut up."

"No I mean it. You'd make a great mommy."

"She's only a first year. And Peeves is an idiot. He drove me nearly crazy when I was in first year."

"If I recall, everything drove you crazy in first year." Laughed James.

"Well…yeah." Said Remus grinning.

The night went by quickly and the four marauders spent their first night of their fifth year where they truly felt at home.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTES PASSED BY THE FOUR MARAUDERS DURING CLASSES.

"Mr. Prongs would like very much to inform Mr. Padfoot that he was wrong about Cheering charms and wishes he had listened when Mr. Prongs tried to explain them to him last night.

Mr. Padfoot is ignoring this statement and advises Mr. Prongs to shove his head in a toilet.

Mr. Prongs thinks Mr. Padfoot is out of his mind and would like him to please leave Mr. Prongs alone while he is trying to study.

Mr. Padfoot would like to ask when Mr. Prongs has ever felt the need to study.

Mr. Prongs is ignoring this statement and would like to say that Mr. Padfoot's mouth is an involuntary muscle.

Mr. Padfoot would like to say that that is what she said and is now handing the piece of parchment. He is not giving it back to Mr. Prongs.

Mr. Wormtail says hello to Mr. Padfoot and would like to know what all of the ruckus is about.

Mr. Padfoot would like to announce that Mr. Prongs is irritating and wishes he not be part of this conversation any longer.

Mr. Prongs has no problem with this.

Mr. Padfoot would like to be so bold as to ask whether tonight is a full moon.

Mr. Wormtail has no idea at the present time and begs Mr. Padfoot to look outside if he wants to know.

Mr. Padfoot would look out the window if the sun weren't shining and wonders if Mr. Wormtail can distinguish the difference between night and day.

Mr. Wormtail says yes he can thank you and is passing the parchment to Mr. Moony who probably has a better idea about the full moon than us.

Mr. Moony would like to ask Mr. Wormtail why he does not pay attention in Astronomy.

would like to inform Mr. Moony that he does pay attention but does not know when the full moon is.

Mr. Moony pleads with Mr. Padfoot to hit Mr. Wormtail over the head with something sharp and to remind him that the full moon is tonight as has already been said in the common room this morning.

Mr. Padfoot would like to tell Mr. Moony that it would be his pleasure to hit Mr. Wormtail.

-hits Peter-

Ouch Dammit!

Mr. Moony would like to inquire as to why Mr. Prongs is not speaking.

Mr. Prongs wants to die and never be spoken to again.

Mr. Padfoot is laughing at his misery.

Mr. Moony would like to inquire as to why Mr. Prongs is miserable.

Mr. Prongs would like to state that a certain young lady called him a toerag.

Mr. Moony does not need any more information.

Mr. Padfoot would like to offer that fact that he does not care in the least what Mr. Moony thinks and would like him to hear more information anyway.

Mr. Mooney is listening.

Mr. Padfoot would like to say that Lily Evans is not very fond of Mr. Prongs.

Mr. Wormtail agrees with this statement.

Mr. Moony does also.

Mr. Prongs argues that Mssrs. Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot are supposed to be his friends and does not appreciate them sniggering behind his back.

Mr. Padfoot would like to point out that Mr. Moony, Mr. Wormtail, and himself are not sitting behind Mr. Prongs.

Mr. Prongs would like Mr. Padfoot to shut up.

Mr. Padfoot has no intention of shutting up.

Mr. Prongs would like to Avada Kedavra himself.

Mr. Mooney would like to inform Mr. Prongs that that is not a good idea and would also like to point out that the bell has rung.

LUNCH:

"All right" said Sirius. "I've had enough of this, James. You're starting to drive me crazy!" James had been moping all morning because Lily Evans refused to talk to him. He was in such a vile mood that he had taken to hexing first years as they passed, much to everyone's disapproval.

"What did I ever do to her?" asked James almost to himself. He looked miserable and kept ripping apart his stew and drawing pictures in the sauce.

"Well…" said Peter thoughtfully. "You did say she was a hag because she didn't care about Quidditch."

"Well, come on! Who doesn't care about Quidditch? It's the best sport there is!"

"And," Remus continued, talking over him. "You said she had dragon pox on the train home last year. She found out about that this morning. Everyone kind of believed you, mate."

"Ok, fair enough." Spat James at his friends who were obviously not on his side. "But, I mean like in the past few days?"

"No idea." Said Sirius taking a bite of stew. "But I wouldn't get too overklempt over something like this. Oh and here she comes now!" Lily Evans was striding forward towards the Gryffindor table, her bag slung over her shoulder.

She slammed her books down at the empty seat next to Remus, flipped her red hair over her shoulder and sat down looking proud.

"Afternoon, Sirius, Peter, Remus." She had left out James, and wouldn't look at him. She was now beginning to ladle herself some stew. The four Marauders looked at each other and Sirius shrugged.

"Something bothering you, Evans?" asked Sirius at last.

Lily's green eyes lit up and glared at James.

"Why?"

"Cuz' you're acting like something is really wrong." Said Sirius struggling to keep a straight face.

"Oh, well spotted!" she snapped.

A long silence followed.

"So are you going to tell us or what?" asked James, daring to speak for the first time.

Lily scowled at him.

"If you hex Severus again, I will turn you in to Professor McGonagall." She said, her voice dripping with loathing.

"You're going to turn us INTO Professor McGonagall?" said Sirius looking horrified. "My good looks!"

Lily shot him a withering look and flipped her hair again.

James stifled a laugh.

"Oh come off it, Evans. He deserved it!" Lily continued to scowl. "He keeps hexing me every time he sees ME! It's not my fault he's a slimy git who is jealous of-"

"JEALOUS?" cried Lily raising an eyebrow. "And what do YOU have that HE could possibly want besides a head big enough to fill a room?"

"Now wait a minute, Evans." Said Sirius, twirling his wand in his fingers. "That's a bit unfair. Snivellus is out of order ninety nine percent of the time. You can't blame James for wanting to curse him every now and again. The idiot's a lunatic!"

"YOU'RE the lunatics, Sirius Black." She shrieked. "Walking around hexing everything you can get your hands on just because you CAN!" And she continued to eat her stew without looking at any of them.

"Bad luck, mate." Whispered Sirius to James who still looked bewildered.

Lily didn't say a word to any of them for most of lunch, and the boys ate quietly.

The bell rang for their next class which happened to be Potions.

Mr. Padfoot would like to ask Mr. Prongs what he is planning to do about Lily Evans.

Mr. Prongs has no idea and would like Mr. Padfoot to drop the subject.

Mr. Padfoot of course refuses.

Mr. Prongs is not fond of Mr. Padfoot at the moment.

Mr. Padfoot would like to inform Mr. Prongs that he does not care.

Mr. Moony would like to know how Mr. Prongs and Mr. Padfoot plan to pass their Potions exam this year if they continually distract other students and obviously don't pay attention.

Mr. Padfoot would like to remind Mr. Moony that Mr. Prongs started it. He would also like to inform Mr. Moony that he plans on passing his exam by copying off Mr. Moony.

Mr. Moony wishes it be known to Mr. Padfoot that he does not care who started it. He only wishes to finish it. And no you won't or Mr. Moony will be forced to make Mr. Padfoot's life most unpleasant.

Mr. Padfoot would like to imply that Mr. Moony is being a control freak.

Mr. Moony would like to inform Mr. Padfoot that he has a headache and needs to concentrate on the task at hand.

Mr. Padfoot would like to offer his apologies to Mr. Moony and also to add that Mr. Moony has just added powdered root of asphodel to his flobberworm mucus making his potion useless.

Mr. Moony thanks Mr. Padfoot and begs him to mind his own business.

Mr. Wormtail would like to ask Mr. Prongs what time class ends.

Mr. Prongs does not know and wishes it be known that this class seems to take a hundred years.

Mr. Wormtail agrees with this statement.

-Several minutes go by-

Mr. Prongs wishes it was Saturday.

Mr. Moony would like to remind Mr. Prongs that it is not Saturday.

Mr. Prongs thanks Mr. Moony and would like to inform him that no one was asking him.

Mr. Wormtail would like to ask Mr. Padfoot what time class ends.

Mr. Padfoot does not know and wonders if he has already been asked this question.

Mr. Wormtail would be happy to inform Mr. Padfoot that he has not been asked this question.

Mr. Padfoot would like to point out that he thinks Mr. Wormtail is an idiot.

Mr. Prongs agrees with this statement.

As does Mr. Moony

Mr. Wormtail wonders whether his potion will be all right.

Mr. Moony doubts it immensely.

Mr. Wormtail would like Mr. Moony to kindly shut up.

Mr. Prongs has noticed that Mr. Wormtail is a bit edgy this afternoon and inquires why.

Mr. Wormtail denies this and is implying that Mr. Prongs has perhaps been on the receiving end of a memory charm.

Mr. Prongs is ignoring this statement and would like to inform Mr. Padfoot that his potion looks like dragon dung.

Mr. Padfoot accepts this compliment and said that Mr. Prong's potion looks a bit like a dead cat.

Mr. Moony is again asking for quiet.

Mssrs Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail are again denying this request and give their most sincere apologies to Mr. Moony.

FREE PERIOD: GRYFFINDOR TOWER.

The common room was not buzzing as it usually was, probably because the third years who had potions at 12:30 were the only ones who had any free time. This was yet another amazing discovery at Hogwarts. Everyone could take as many classes as they liked, and still could manage to fit everything into 12 periods a day.

The weather outside had begun to get cold and small snow flakes were flying through the air. Otherwise the four Marauders would have gone outside for their free period that afternoon. The fire in the center of the back wall was crackling merrily and some students were studying.

James and Sirius had bewitched their quills to fly through the air for about ten feet and then joust each other until one of them snapped. Peter watched in awe.

Both of their faces were screwed up in concentration and the quills fought dirtier as the minutes went by. Bits of feather were flying to the floor as the quills grappled in mid air.

"HA YOU FILTHY BRAGGART I'VE GOT YOU NOW!"

"DO NOT!"

'Ooh! What now Prongs?"

"NOW YOU DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS!"

Lily was looking irritably over the top of her book. "Discover Your Charms" which was thick and looked complex.

Remus was sleeping in one of the big red armchairs, the fire showing the dark shadows under his eyes and his hollowed out cheeks. In the dancing light, he looked quite ill.

Finally the quill battle ceased and James and Sirius crashed into chairs laughing. Lily gave them a scathing look and said,

"Do you mind? I'm trying to read!" Sirius levitated it out of her hands and it flew across the room striking a small second year in the back of the head. Lily looked murderous.

"Do you really have so much time on your hands that you have to bother me?" she snarled as she retrieved her book, apologizing to the second year. James looked at Sirius. Sirius looked at Peter who shrugged.

"Yes." They answered together. Lily rolled her eyes.

She looked at Remus.

"Is he all right? He looks awful." Concern was written on her face.

"Yeah I expect so." Said Sirius now attempting to fix his damaged quill. "It's the full moon tonight after all, and we've already established that this summer wasn't easy for him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's been getting worse. He's got massive cuts."

Lily placed a hand on Remus' forehead.

"He's terribly warm." She said. "Maybe he should go see Madam Pomfrey.

"Nah, he'll be all right." Said James. "Full moon always does this to him. But don't worry. We're going out with him."

"You're WHAT?" she cried, her concerned expression melting away. James shrugged.

"Yeah. Come on Evans. You knew we did that."

"Yes." Said Lily nervously. "But didn't you hear the Slytherins saying…" she broke off deep in thought. She was biting her lip anxiously.

"What?' asked James sweeping his black hair back, making it even messier than it was before.

"Well…it's just…I heard some Slytherins talking as they went out of Potions today that Filch has blocked off the passage from the castle to the Whomping Willow with an impenetrable wall. I don't see how you can get through.

James and Sirius looked at each other again. That was definitely a problem. Maybe they could use the invisibility cloak, but even that was risky. If they were caught…

No. they wouldn't be caught. They'd make it out all right. They'd just have to be careful that's all.

The bell rang for Transfiguration class.

James nudged Remus, who was still sound asleep.

"Come on, mate." He muttered shaking Remus a little. "Transfiguration now." Remus stirred and opened his eyes. He did look terrible. He stood, stretched, and grabbed his books off the table to follow James, Sirius, Lily and Peter out of the portrait hole.

That day in Transfiguration class, Professor McGonagall was having them take some very long and complicated notes about turning tortoises into teapots. (Extra points for how pretty your teapot was)

Mr. Wormtail wishes to know when this class is over.

Mr. Padfoot recommends Mr. Wormtail finds himself a Time Table so he doesn't have to ask annoying questions.

Mr. Wormtail considers this notion and is deciding to actually pay attention for once.

Mr. Padfoot, Mr. Moony, and Mr. Prongs are astounded and offer their compliments to Mr. Wormtail.

The class was not going very well unfortunately. Professor McGonagall insisted that every student successfully transfigured their tortoises into teapots by the end of class, making it very difficult to talk to one another or pass notes on the infamous Marauder's Map.

Sirius flicked his wand lazily at his tortoise and it did indeed transfigure into the teapot, however the teapot still had four scaly legs. He was on his eighth attempt and was so frustrated that he set the poor creature on fire making it shrivel. Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall walked by at that very instant and took ten house points from Gryffindor for "Mr. Black's uncontrollable temper"

James was doing his best, but the tortoise was looking more and more like a water jar than a teapot. "Concentrate Potter!" barked McGonagall as she stalked by the rows of desks.

Peter could no more have transfigured the tortoise than ate it. His wand was setting off small jets of pink smoke and the tortoise seemed to have gone to sleep. Very red in the face, Peter slammed his wand down and crossed his arms grumpily, causing James to laugh. Professor McGonagall however did not find this funny at all.

"If perhaps you paid more attention to what you were doing rather than thinking about how to be like Potter and Black, you might have something, Pettigrew. But for the moment, you obviously have not been studying." At these words, Peter blushed a deep shade of crimson and put his head in his hands.

Remus was having much better luck than the other three. His tortoise was now a large ivory teapot with strands of gold twisting around its outside. Professor McGonagall was very happy indeed and awarded Gryffindor ten house points back for "Lupin's superior ability to mentally create." Lupin tried not to look too pleased, but a smile broke out over his pale face.

Mr. Prongs would like to congratulate Mr. Moony on his lovely teapot.

Mr. Moony thanks Mr. Prongs and would like to inquire how he is coming along with his own teapot.

Mr. Prongs has given up and does not wish to continue this subject any further.

Mr. Moony thinks Mr. Prongs needs to try harder.

Mr. Prongs would like to remind Mr. Moony that no one likes a show off.

Mr. Padfoot would like to interrupt Mr. Moony and Mr. Prongs and ask if it is true whether Filch really did block off the passage to the Whomping Willow.

Mr. Wormtail would also like to know.

Mr. Moony would like to know what the HELL you all are talking about.

Mr. Prongs would like to inform Mr. Moony that Lily Evans heard from some Slytherins that Mr. Filch has blocked off the corridor, therefore creating a problem getting out of the castle tonight.

Mr. Moony would like to express his deepest worry.

Mr. Padfoot advises Mr. Moony not to worry and reassures him that we will be quite all right.

Mr. Moony has nothing to say to this.

Mr. Wormtail would like to express his alarm that someone has picked up this piece of parchment.

Lily would like to know what you are all talking about.

Mr. Prongs would like to tell Lily that she is not allowed to write on this.

Lily inquires why.

Mr. Prongs says because.

Lily wishes Mssrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would be careful and she will see them at dinner.

Mr. Padfoot would like to express his irritation with women.

Mr. Wormtail agrees and would like to point out that the bell has just rung and we need to get down to dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

DINNER:

The four Marauders sat eating dinner with Lily discussing the grades they think they had achieved on their Potions tests.

"Well, if anyone asked me, I'd probably say I got an A for sure, maybe an E if I was lucky." Boasted James as if it meant hardly anything to him. He rumpled his hair again. "How about you, Padfoot?"

Sirius grinned.

"HA! Probably nothing passing. Did you SEE my draught of peace? More like the Draught of Pieces. It was way too thick and certain people were distracting me with their own potion problems." Sirius shot a nasty look at Peter who gulped.

"I think I must have gotten a T." he mumbled through a mouthful of meatloaf. "I have to be the worst potioneer ever." Peter had managed to melt his cauldron which burned holes in several people's shoes.

"Well, you can't have been as bad as me." Said Remus calmly. "I added the asphodel before the beetle eyes. The whole potion was useless and I had to clear up." Lily sat frowning slightly.

"All right, Evans." Said James impatiently. "If you're going to look like that all night you might as well tell us what you got. It was undoubtedly better than any of us so just say it." Lily bit her knuckle for a moment as though biting back a thought, but then it spilled out anyway.

"It's not that…I wish you wouldn't go out tonight." She said grudgingly. James laughed.

"Evans, it's not really an option."

She glared at them.

Relax! We've got it all worked out. We're going under the Invisibility cloak and through the one eyed witch on the third floor. That's another way to get into the Shrieking Shack. Then we'll be back before morning."

Lily still looked uneasy.

"I'm sorry." She said. "But something doesn't feel right. I mean…Filch wouldn't seal off something he knows people use, would he? And I heard it from some Slytherins and they're always looking for reasons to terrorize Gryffindors. And now Severus is suspicious you're a …." she broke off. Just…just…be careful all right? I would hate for you all to get into trouble."

"We'll be fine, Evans. We've got the map and we're Animagi. It takes more than a pair of eyes to see who we really are." Sirius looked at his watch.

"And it looks like we'd better get going if we want to get any homework done. 'Night, Evans." He said and the four of them left their places and headed for the dormitory.

That night in the dormitory, while James and Sirius were pouring over their essays on vampires, Remus paced nervously. He looked worse than he had all day. The coming moon was driving him insane. It was getting more and more difficult to focus on anything, and his head was aching.

Lily was again sitting intently on an armchair, occasionally casting fleeting looks around the common room. She couldn't possibly have been reading. Sirius kept glancing at his watch and sighing as if with boredom.

At quarter to eleven, James got up and packed his books into his bag, and returned with his Invisibility Cloak in hand. A wide grin spread over Sirius' face and he said,

"Everyone ready?"

Remus stopped pacing, and nodded. Pettigrew woke up from a nap on the sofa with a start and mumbled something about dancing tomatoes when Sirius dragged him to his feet.

Lily gave them a "Don't come crying to me" look as they slipped the Invisibility Cloak around all four of them and headed through the portrait hole.

"All right," hissed James as they hurried down Gryffindor corridor. "I think all we have to do is to go down to the third floor and get through that passage of that ugly one eyed witch." Then he paused. "What do we have to say again?"

"Dissendium." Muttered Lupin. He had begun to tremble slightly.

The four made their way down without any trouble and found themselves on the third floor landing.

"Ok, come on!" whispered Sirius and they all stepped behind the one eyed witch. "Ready? Everyone in one piece?" He didn't wait for a reply.

"Dissendium!" he hissed and the hump of the hag slid open. The entry was small, but big enough for one at a time. Sirius went first, then Lupin, then Peter, then James. They slid down a slimy tunnel that was pitch black. It was all they could do to keep from shouting out loud with fright or pain. It was very bumpy.

Finally they flew out of the shoot, into the snow. They had not managed to end up in the Shrieking shack. They were right outside it. Shivering, they made their way through to the ancient house. But something was wrong.

The moon had not yet risen to its full height in the black sky, but Lupin was shaking horribly, his face pale. He seemed incapable of speech.

James thought he had seen a light just beyond the small shrubs, but the light had disappeared. This made him slightly nervous because no matter what people said, he and his friends were the only people who ever came back here….ever. Something didn't feel right.

Then he saw a figure step out from behind a bush. And another….and another….and-

"_REDUCTO!" _came four voices from behind the house. James was thrown back and from the sounds of distress on either side of him, his friends had met the same fate.

All four of them struggled to get a hold on their wands. Sirius got there first and cried,

"STUPEFY!" But there was no cry of pain from this which told him that his spell had struck blank air.

About nine lights were coming at them. By the time, Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus had gotten to their feet, the faces of their attackers became plain.

At the head were Severus Snape and Lucious Malfoy. Snape, his greasy hair hanging lank around his pale face. Malfoy's blonde hair slicked back, his beady eyes glinting. But whereas Malfoy looked simply superior, Snape looked positively murderous.

On Malfoy's right was a girl with thick black curls that fell raggedly down her back. She had heavy eyelids and deep sunken eyes like black pits. There was no mercy in Bellatrix Black's eyes. She was Sirius' cousin, and wanted him gone more than anything.

To Snape's left was a burly boy with thick eyebrows and bushy hair. He looked surly and perhaps a bit weaker than his friends. Sirius recognized him as Mulciber, and next to him, Macnair.

All around them, the Slytherins seemed to be. Another boy named Yaxley and another called Antonin Dolohov. To the left of Pettigrew were stumpy, surly looking twins that James knew immediately as Amycus and Alecto Carrow.

This was very bad. Realizing the seriousness of the situation, Sirius croaked,

"Snivellus, out for a midnight stroll with your body guards?" Snape was easily the thinnest one there. And now his sallow face was twisted with an unpleasant smile.

"Why yes, Black. Perhaps I am. I was just thinking of looking around. We never thought we'd meet you here." The Slytherins laughed nastily.

"The hell you didn't." snarled Sirius. "I take it you blocked off the passage out onto the grounds? How did you manage that?"

"A solidity spell, though obviously you caught on." Said Snape looking angry. "We wanted to get you all caught and expelled, but that's behind us. I like this better."

"Let us pass, Snivellus." Growled James from behind Sirius. "For your own good."

Snape's smile became more pronounced. "No, I don't think we intend to. Actually, we were looking forward to a duel of sorts. Wands only, no contact." Peter had begun to whimper as the Slytherins closed in around them.

"Nine against four…very brave." Said Remus quietly. "But then, I didn't expect you to be able to handle four teenagers all on your own." James whipped around to look at his friend. Remus' eyes were flashing.

"Shut up, Lupin." Snarled Snape. "The only reason you can even count yourself with Potter is because no one else would deal with you." Lupin's face remained impassive.

"I say we finish them." Purred Bellatrix. "They don't look like they know how to play."

"I agree, Bella." Said Malfoy striding forward, his wand out. "I want Potter."

"NO." snapped Snape. "Potter is mine." Then he looked around at his friends. "Bella, Dolohov; take Pettigrew." And he pointed to Peter. "Yaxley, Malfoy, take Lupin. Macnair, Mulciber, Carrows; you can have Black. He'll be difficult to take down."

Snape strutted forward, his wand out.

Then the duel began. James was shooting spell after spell at Snape and the Carrows. None seemed to hit them, but then Malfoy stumbled away from Lupin with a black eye and a bleeding lip.

"Nice one, Remus!" cried Sirius sending another jinx into the gloom ahead.

Peter managed to stun Mulciber and now he lay, a huge lump on the snowy ground.

All in all, it was going rather well. They might have even been all right if it hadn't been for the moon.

The full moon came out from behind a puffy cloud casting an eerie white glow on the snow. Everything seemed to freeze. Then Lupin's arms started to shake. His body was morphing right before their eyes. Claws the size of sabers were shooting out of his hands, and fur sprouted everywhere on his thin frame. Malfoy's eyes were wide with shock. He couldn't seem to move. Sirius was shouting for Snape and his gang to run, but they couldn't seem to.

The werewolf shot towards Snape with a vicious snarl. Sirius transformed into a huge black dog and threw himself in front of Snape, snapping his jaws at the werewolf. Then, in a flash of teeth and claws, Sirius and Lupin were on the ground ripping at every inch of each other they could reach. Sirius gave a yelp as the werewolf's teeth closed on his back leg. With a horrible swiping noise, Sirius sliced through the werewolf's left flank and hot blood hit the ground. By this time, there was no reasoning. This was not Remus, but a stranger, vicious and uncontrollable.

Much as it pained Sirius to do it, he snapped his jaws and ripped into the werewolf's chest pinning it to the ground. Peter was whimpering again and he backed himself against the Shrieking Shack. James was just watching, and standing in front of the Slytherins. Turning to Snape, James grabbed him by the throat.

"You already knew, Snivellus…but you tell anyone what you saw….and I will kill you. Do you understand? You won't even be able to see the light of day if I ever hear that you told." He hissed. Snape looked too frightened to answer, but ran off through the snow with his cronies on his heels.

By this time, both the werewolf and Sirius were exhausted. Blood covered the snow, and both were panting heavily. Sirius' fur was matted in places where the werewolf had struck him, and pieces of skin hung bleeding off the werewolf's sides.

But they had been there longer than Sirius had thought. The moon was setting, and the werewolf changed. The fur was melting away and their friend fell to the ground, his clothes ragged and bleeding. Sirius changed back into himself and ran to Remus. The boy was unconscious. Cuts covered most of his body, and his breathing was labored.

"Come on, James! Help me!" cried Sirius as he hauled Lupin to his feet. James supported Remus' right side, Sirius, his left.

"We have to get him to Madam Pomfrey."

"How are we going to do that without letting her know where we've been?" asked Peter nervously.

"We'll say we found him like this out the tower window. She never asks too many questions." Said Sirius. "Come on. We need to get back preferably before Filch does his rounds."

Somehow, the four managed to get back to the castle and to the hospital wing on the top floor where they met Madam Pomfrey in a plaid dressing gown. They told their story and she bade them go to their dormitory immediately. As they left, they heard her mumble something about "not right" and "poor dear."

Exhausted, James, Peter, and Sirius climbed the stairs to Gryffindor Tower where they met the Fat Lady sleeping peacefully.

"Peebling Nifflers." Said James, and the Fat Lady woke with a start.

"Out a bit late tonight, aren't we?" she murmured, clearly not entirely awake. Nonetheless, she swung open revealing the darkened common room. Only one lamp was lit and under it in a purple bathrobe was-

"Lily" gasped James. "Go to bed already." Lily just looked at him with a scowl that would have done Professor McGonagall justice.

"Where have you been?" she asked in a dangerous voice. "It's nearly four in the morning."

"It's a long story, Evans." Said James rubbing his eyes. "We'll tell you tomorrow."

"Or you could tell me now seeing as I'm supposed to be your friend."

"It's nothing big. We just met up with some Slytherins is all and-"

"I KNEW IT!" shrieked Lily, making everyone jump. "Oh I knew it. Are you all right?"

"Yes, Evans. We're fine." Sighed Sirius. Lily's green eyes surveyed Sirius.

"You're bleeding."

"Not badly."

"It LOOKS bad."

"Well, it's not, now for God's sake will you go to bed? We'll explain everything in the morning."

And the three left Lily sitting alone in the dark common room.

The next morning at breakfast, Remus was not back. Breakfast was slightly more gloomy than usual, and Lily was not speaking to any of them.

The Slytherins were even more sullen than usual. No one had tried to trip James or Sirius or Peter all morning. Perhaps they were still in shock. But now a nasty whisper was spreading all over the school, and Lucious Malfoy was shooting the Gryffindor table suspicious glances every chance he got.

The three remaining Marauders proceeded to Charms.

Mr. Prongs wishes to know if Evans will ever speak to us again.

Mr. Wormtail and Mr. Padfoot have no answer to this question.

Mr. Prongs wants an answer.

Mr. Padfoot advises Mr. Prongs to speak to Evans himself instead of bothering his friends.

Mr. Prongs would like to ask what Mr. Padfoot's problem is.

Mr. Padfoot is not in a good mood and would very much like to pound that little prick Malfoy into a pulp.

Mr. Wormtail agrees that Mr. Malfoy is a prick.

As does Mr. Prongs.

Mr. Padfoot wants to know when Mr. Moony will be back.

Mr. Wormtail has no answer to this either.

Mr. Padfoot is inquiring whether Mr. Wormtail knows anything at all.

Mr. Wormtail does not wish to respond.

Mr. Prongs wants to know what will happen if the Slytherins decide to tell others about what happened.

Mr. Padfoot suggests hexing them into oblivion.

Mr. Prongs agrees with this and would also like to congratulate Mr. Padfoot on his idea.

Mr. Padfoot would like to express his thanks to Mr. Prongs and he is very welcome to Mr. Padfoot's endless store of ideas.

Mr. Wormtail would like to express that he is bored.

Mr. Padfoot would like to express that that's nice.

Mr. Wormtail would like to explain to Mr. Padfoot that there is no need to be edgy.

Mr. Padfoot is only too happy to tell Mr. Wormtail that he is at liberty to be as edgy as he bloody well pleases!


	5. Chapter 5

Later that afternoon, they were all so loaded down with homework; they hardly had time for anything else. At five thirty, Sirius and James were writing yet another complicated essay on the properties of Moon dew and their uses in potion making. They had both neglected to start it until the very last minute and now were cramming as much information into two rolls of parchment as they could.

Peter, who had already finished that essay, was practicing transfiguring his tortoise with similar effects to the afternoon's class. He had at least managed to get the tortoise to spit steam, but nothing more spectacular than that.

Lily was writing her Muggle Studies paper on why Muggles need plumbing. She looked slightly disheveled and still was not speaking to James, Sirius, or Peter. Needless to say the common room was exceptionally quiet except for a few fourth years who found the need to jinx the notice board so it flashed obscene messages every few minutes.

At six o'clock, the portrait hole swung open and Remus Lupin joined them. He looked ill and tired. James and Sirius looked up.

"Hey, mate." They said. "You all right?"

Remus slung his bag onto their table and sat down. "Yeah." He said quietly. "Fine." There was something slightly cold about his voice. He proceeded to take out his own Muggle studies essay and began to write, pausing every few minutes to re-read his answers. No one spoke for the best part of an hour.

Finally,

"Did they get away?" asked Remus not looking up.

"Who?"

"The Slytherins?" That steely note was back again. Sirius cleared his throat.

"Yeah." He said. "Yeah they're fine. Bit scared I think, but the stupid gits shouldn't have followed us in the first place." Remus remained silent.

"Forget it, Remus." Said James. "Just forget about it. It's not a big deal." This had apparently been the wrong thing to say. Remus shot them a look of pure venom and snapped,

"Not a big deal to you, you mean! They could have been killed."

"Well they weren't." said James firmly. "There's nothing to worry about. They're so scared we'll rip them to shreds if they even come near us." He snickered. Remus gave a small smile.

"I suppose."

"Well then, you can help me with my Muggle essay." Said James happily. Remus frowned.

"Didn't you have all week to do it?"

"Oh, look who's talking." Laughed James. "You're not done either, are you?"

"Yeah, well some of us had to turn into ravaging beasts last night." Said Remus darkly.

"Fair point." Said Sirius. "Well anyway, why DO Muggles need plumbing?" He looked at Remus with mock concern. Remus scowled, but gave in, and the four Marauders spent several hours completing their essays.

The next morning, the temperature had gone up quite a bit and the sun was shining. The warm feeling of autumn was in the air, and the four Marauders decided to spend their Saturday outside. James played lazily with a Snitch while Peter watched him make saves. Sirius was throwing things into the lake and watching the giant squid devour them. Lupin was once again reading a book leaning against a tree.

"Lovely day." Announced Sirius.

The others nodded in agreement. A warm breeze blew past them making their papers shuffle. In the sunshine, Remus looked almost healthy, or at least the shadows under his eyes were gone.

"Uh oh." Sang Sirius, looking towards the castle. Lily was striding forward at the four of them, a look of deepest disgust on her face. She stopped in front of them, hands on her hips.

"Morning, Evans." Said Remus evenly. "Nice day." Lily turned her gaze on him and smiled.

"Morning, Remus. Yes, it is, isn't it?'

"Well what do YOU want, then?" asked Sirius angrily. "Talking to us again?"

"Yes, don't stop now. It was no nice." Said James not looking up. Lily blanched and her face turned pink.

"NO JAMES POTTER! I am merely here to tell you that Severus is very angry with you."

"Severus?" said James looking at her. "You call him Severus?"

"The last time I checked, I was allowed to call people by their real names, or is that a crime now?"

"No, but _Severus?" _

"That is his name, you know." She snarled.

"Fine, be that way!" said James angrily. "But if you think that I'm going to get all nervous because Snivellus wants to hex me, you're mental."

"I'm not asking you to be nervous, Potter. Just thought I'd tell you because they're going to be waiting for you everywhere. Just stay away from them. And if I were YOU." She shouted, "I'd be a little more grateful when people try to help you. I'm not your enemy, you know." And she stalked off back towards the castle.

"What is it with her?" asked Sirius incredulously. "It's like we've done something horrible to her."

"Reckon you shouldn't have been so hard on her." Said Remus from behind his book. "She's only trying to help."

"Right." Said James, anger still in his voice. "Right."

But the Gryffindors had more to worry about than Lily Evans. Now four new figures were walking across the grounds towards them. Snape, Malfoy, Macnair, and Bellatrix were coming, and they looked angry.

"Oi Potter!" cried Snape, pulling out his wand. James stood up and pulled out his own.

"Careful." Mumbled Lupin.

"What do you want, Snivellus?' snarled James. "Come to lose again? I notice you're five short. Where are your other cronies?" Snape hissed,

"You'll regret this, Potter. Let's duel."

Sirius gave a harsh laugh, a bit like a bark. "You don't want to do that, Snivellus." He said menacingly. "Broad daylight? You against us? Haven't we thrashed you once already? We're not interested in detention today." Now Sirius was on his feet.

"Look at that." Said Macnair. "No one around but us." The four of them were first surprised that Macnair could count that high, but when they looked around they saw that this was true. The grounds were empty. Most students were heading back up to the castle for lunch.

"Fine then!" shouted Sirius, color rising in his face. Lupin grabbed the sleeve of his robes. "_NO." _he hissed.

"That's cute." Said Bellatrix, a nasty smile playing about her lips. "Sticking up for each other."

"You really must tell me where you get your retorts." Said Sirius. "They're so original, Bellatrix." Bellatrix continued to point her wand at Sirius.

"_Put it away, Sirius." _Lupin sounded slightly nervous now. He had put down his book.

"Yes, Black." Sneered Malfoy, "Be a good little boy and listen to your friend the half-breed."

No one expected what happened next. There was a bang like a gun shot, and Malfoy went sprawling backward.

Lupin was suddenly on his feet, all color drained out of his face. He was white with fury.

Malfoy moved himself backward, his lower lip bleeding, but now his mouth was twisting into a nasty sneer.

"Ha." He whispered. "I seem to have touched a nerve there. Going to fight me, werewolf, or are you too scared you'll get kicked out of school for biting me?" He tilted his head to one side. "I heard Dumbledore only let you in because you _begged, _Lupin. You probably threatened him."

Lupin remained silent, his wand still directed into Malfoy's chest. His arm was shaking slightly.

"What on earth is going on here?" said a voice. Lily Evans had returned to tell them to hurry up and get to lunch, and instead she saw everyone with their wands out and Malfoy bleeding.

"You stay out of this." Snarled Snape. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You're all going to be in so much trouble if you're caught dueling." She whispered. "Just knock it off for two minutes!"

"Yes, Potter." Sneered Snape. "Or are you too scared to handle us all on your own? I wonder if you feel slightly…ah…_vulnerable _without use of tooth and claw as it were."

"Shut it, Snape." Growled James.

"Yes I think they want more, boys." Said Malfoy, that horrible sneer still plastered over his face. "I've got the half-breed."

It happened in a flash of white light. James shot a knock back jinx at Snape and Snape had not been ready. He flew backward and groaned as his head hit the ground. Lupin and Malfoy seemed to be throwing every jinx they knew at each other. Jets of colored light flew around both of them as neither of them had any thought of surrender.

Sirius had thrown himself at Macnair, and had resorted to punching every inch of him he could reach. Macnair was much bigger than Sirius, and soon he had him in a headlock. Both of their wands lay forgotten. Meanwhile, Peter dueled with Bellatrix, but had already lost his wand. Lily was screaming for help and trying to get everyone to stop, but they ignored her.

"Sectumsempra!" shrieked Snape and James fell to the ground as gashes appeared on his face and hands.

Lucious Malfoy danced past Lupin's every spell, ducking and laughing. Finally, one of Lupin's spells made contact with Malfoy, and his sneering face was suddenly covered in yellow blisters. Malfoy howled and dropped his wand.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Professor McGonagall was running towards the fight, her robes billowing out behind her. Her face was furious, and she too had her wand out.

Lily was standing next to her looking scared and miserable.

McGonagall set off a spell that caused a blinding light, throwing them all back. Malfoy was whimpering. Peter seemed close to tears.

"IS THIS WHAT GRYFFINDOR HOUSE IS TO BE REPRESENTED BY?" she screeched. "A BUNCH OF HOOLIGANS!" Lily looked even more miserable. "MISS EVANS HAS INFORMED ME THAT CERTAIN STUDENTS WERE FIGHTING EACH OTHER ON THE GROUNDS." Her nostrils flared white. "What….may I ask have you lot got to say for yourselves?" No one spoke. Professor McGonagall's eyes looked at Malfoy, still covered in the blisters. She waved her wand but they didn't go away.

Then to add to this motley crew, Hagrid stumped over wide eyed.

"Professor McGonagall!" He boomed. "They didn't start it Ma'am. It was the Slytherins who started it! They was just sitting here studying and whatnot and the Slytherins started mocking them. They were provoked Professor, I'd be prepared to swear it in front of Dumbledore if I have to!"

Professor McGonagall's mouth remained thin. And she whispered in a dangerous voice,

"Be that as it may, Hagrid, I would have expected better from my own house. What on earth could have been said to anger you all so much?"

Lily spoke in a tiny voice.

"Malfoy called Remus a half-breed, Professor." Professor McGonagall eyed Malfoy with utmost disgust, but continued on.

"I am terribly disappointed in both houses. Fifty points will be taken from Slytherin and from Gryffindor for this. Mr. Malfoy, if you can't say anything worth saying, then I think it best if you just keep your mouth shut. Now all of you get to lunch now. Malfoy, I don't know what kind of hex that was, but you'd better go see Madam Pomfrey. Potter, you're bleeding." James wiped his face on his sleeve and said thickly,

"It's nothing Professor."

"Very well. Now off with you, and don't ever let me see you dueling like that again."

The nine of them set off silently, the Slytherins at the front; Lily bringing up the rear. Her head was down.

They entered the Great hall and sat down looking defeated thoroughly. Finally, Lupin spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"No reason to be, mate." Said Sirius. "We'd have done the same thing. Filthy little git…"

"It was still stupid." Said Lupin even more quietly.

"Just drop it." Said Peter.

"Yeah, well now Gryffindor is down fifty more points and Professor McGonagall hates us."

"She'll get over it."

"It was Malfoy who wound me up…"

"That would have wound anyone up!"

"Yeah, but he's right."

"No he isn't.

"If you say so."

"Yeah I do."

"What kind of hex was that anyway?" asked Sirius.

"Just a blistering jinx." Muttered Lupin.

"Nice one."


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day passed without mention of the fight or of Snape. It was rather quiet until Lily Evans again felt the need to seek them out. She looked sad and a little defeated as she slung her books down on the common room table. No one looked at her.

"I suppose I kind of owe you an apology." She said quietly.

Sirius looked up hardly daring to believe it. When no response came, she continued.

"I understand all you were trying to do was help. I probably would have hexed him too. He was being a bit of an idiot, and I really would like to be friends again." There was something pleading in her voice. James immediately stood up.

"Aw, you're forgiven, Lil." He said and he went to hug her, but she ducked out from his grip. "It's all good."

Lily smiled and pulled out her Potions essay.

The next morning, Remus ate quickly and left breakfast early saying he had to be in the library.

"Why does he have to go to the library?" asked Sirius. "He finished everything last night! And he was in the library last night too!" Lily gave a sly smile.

"What?" asked James, noticing her expression.

"What, what?" asked Lily raising an eyebrow.

"What was that little smile you just had there?" he asked.

"I wasn't smiling, James."

"Uh huh!"

"No."

James sighed.

"If you know something we don't, why don't you just spill it?"

"Who says I know something?"

"AHA! So there is something!"

"James, do you want my wand up your nose?"

James leaned back and did not ask again.

DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS.

Mr. Padfoot is giving this piece of parchment to Miss Evans because it is his firm belief that she does indeed know something she is not sharing.

I do not!

If you say so.

Which I do.

Come on, Evans. Out with it! What do you know about our little Moony?

Nothing you big prat.

Liar.

Am not

Whatever.

Mr. Prongs would like to know what Lily and Mr. Padfoot are talking about.

Mr. Padfoot kindly informs Mr. Prongs that they are discussing Mr. Moony and his absence from breakfast this morning. And also how sexy and hunkalishious Miss Evans finds Mr. Padfoot.

I am not you pig!

She just doesn't want to admit how awesome I am.

I hate you, Black.

Anyway, about Remus.

I can see everything you're writing, you know.

Hey Moons!

Why are they talking about me?

Cuz they want to know where you were during breakfast this morning.

I told you I was in the library!

Don't worry, Remus. I won't tell them anything.

Thank you, Lily.

OOOOH SO MOON BABY HAS A Secret!

Shove off Padfoot.

Or what?

Or I'm going to hex you.

The Blistering Hex?

No. The kind that catches your hair on fire and kills you.

Violent, Moons.

Leave me alone

Ok, Ok no need to yell.

How can I be yelling! We're writing for God's sake!

Stop acting so smart!

I'm not trying to.

WAIT!

What?

ARE YOU IN LOVE?

Huh? That's just stupid.

Oh he is!

Moon baby has a moon baby!

SHUT UP

Oh chill, Remus.

Yeah. So who's the lucky girl?

No One! Merlin, you people are nosy!

Is she cute?

When did you get here, Wormtail?

I've been here all this time.

Ok whatever.

Yeah let's get back on topic.

Is she cute?

If she was I wouldn't be likely to tell you.

HAHAHAHA HE ADMITTED IT!

I didn't admit anything.

YOU TOTALLY DID!

Did not.

Did too.

Ugh.

What's her name?

What?

Your girlfriend!

I don't have a girlfriend, moron!

You do too.

I bet she's cute.

And she obviously has a taste in scrawny bookworms.

Mr. Moony is offended by this comment and would like to drop the subject.

OH Talking in the third person, are we? Very good, Remus Lupin, Very good! NOT WORKING THOUGH.

Yeah I myself am rather interested in this whole girlfriend thing.

As am I.

I'm not that scrawny…

HA! DID YOU HEAR THAT?

YEAH MOONS DOESN'T THINK HE'S SCRAWNY.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Well I'm not.

Hey Moons?

What, Prongs?

Remember yesterday morning when you tried to hex me for putting your Charms book in the fire?

Yes…

And I pitched you onto the bed and sat on you?

An experience I would like to forget.

Yeah…um….well you're definitely scrawny. You must weigh like…what…110 pounds?

115…

Yeah…scrawny, mate.

Thanks Prongs. Knew I could count on you.

Which incidentally is kind of weird cuz you can do the whole werewolf thing.

Don't put that in writing!

Sorry.

It's ok, mate.

So what's her name?

What's whose name?

YOUR GIRLFRIEND

AAAARGH I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!

Give me a name, Remus!

NO

Bitch.

Did you just call me a bitch?

Um….yeah I think he did.

What the bloody hell, Wormtail!

Wow…Remus is a bitch.

I am not!

The Bell is going to ring soon.

THANK GOD

Lunch rolled around and all four sat eating their shepherd's pie. James, who was so relieved to be back on speaking terms with Lily, was shoveling food into his mouth happily as Lily grimaced.

"That's so gross, James." She said, ducking slightly to avoid flecks of chewed food.

"Yeah, you could slow down." Said Sirius looking equally disgusted.

"I've got to keep my strength up." Said James through a huge mouthful of pie. "It's Quidditch tomorrow."

"Against Ravenclaw, isn't it?" asked Remus unexpectedly looking up. James raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." He said. "I'm surprised you knew that, Moony."

"I'm not." Said Remus shrugging. "Just wondering." But James continued to look suspiciously at his friend.

"We'll win, for sure." Said Sirius firmly. "Ravenclaw can't lose this match or they're out of the running. And they lost to Hufflepuff last week, and we all know Hufflepuff is rubbish." James nodded as though thinking it through.

"But Hufflepuff beat Slytherin." He said as he chewed. "Slytherin's not rubbish no matter what idiots they're got on their team. They've got Malfoy as their Seeker, and he's pretty fast."

"Either way, we won't be out of the running if we lose to Ravenclaw." Said Peter thoughtfully. "Because Slytherin got thrashed last week by like, three hundred points."

"So if we lose to Ravenclaw…"

"Then we'll be playing Slytherin." Finished Sirius. "And then Ravenclaw will play Hufflepuff."

"Well Ravenclaw has some fair players." Said Remus. "We might lose if they beat Hufflepuff." Again, James and Sirius looked at Remus. It was always James and Sirius who talked about Quidditch.

"We'd better win." Said James seriously. "Because if we don't we may have to listen to Moony thinking he knows about Quidditch." Remus went faintly pink.

By the time the four marauders got back to the common room, they were so laden down with homework that they had no time for anything fun. Professor McGonagall had given them homework on transfiguring raccoons into vases, but none of them had the gist of it yet.

Professor Slughorn, after James hexed Snape from behind had given them an essay on recognizing untraceable poisons which had to be three rolls of parchment. Professor Runion, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher gave them an essay on boggarts, and Remus and Lily had extra astronomy homework and Arithmancy. They barely said a word, as it was only when Remus knocked his ink bottle off the table with his elbow, splattering everything within ten feet with black ink, causing Sirius to swear viciously, did they call it a night. James looked out the window nervously. Quidditch always made him antsy. Hopefully it would stay clear.

The next morning, James was up at four AM. The skies were clear and painted with thick puffy clouds. Perfect conditions.

He put on his glasses and threw a pillow at the bed next to him. Sirius groaned as the pillow struck him on the head.

"Munngh." He muttered and he sat up, his hair disheveled. "Why so early?"

"I have to get some practice in." hissed James. "Get Peter and Remus up." Sirius responded with a muffled comment that James wasn't sure he wanted to hear, and tossed a pillow over to the bed next to him. There was a groan, and Remus sat up rubbing his head. "Bloody hell, Sirius." He mumbled. Today, Lupin looked ill. The dark shadows were back under his eyes. Lupin pulled out his wand and summoned the covers off Peter's bed. Peter twitched madly and fell off the bed.

"Come on!" whispered James. "Get your robes on!" The three others pulled on their school robes and Gryffindor scarves.

As they headed out to the Quidditch pitch the cold air caught James in the chest. Yes. He thought. This was wonderful. The others didn't seem as enlightened.

"Merlin, it's cold." Shivered Sirius, pulling his cloak tighter around himself. "It's a good thing we don't hate you."

"Why would you hate me?" asked James in surprise.

"Because you're a bloody moron for making us get up so early and freezing our wands off!" said Sirius. James laughed.

His friends took seats in the stands and watched as James flew in circles around the pitch. He dove and twisted, testing his skills.

In the stands Peter had helped himself to some toast. Sirius seemed to be holding a handful of blue fire in his hand trying to keep warm. Remus was shivering.

They stayed for about two hours and began to see other Quidditch players coming towards them. They were from Ravenclaw, and James knew it was time to leave. They had as much of a right to practice in private as he did.

The four boys trucked back to the castle windblown and pink cheeked, but it was with happiness that James shoveled scrambled eggs down his throat.

"Conditions couldn't be better." He said. "Perfect sky. Not too cold." Sirius snorted.

Remus, Peter, and Sirius trekked to the Quidditch stadium which was nearly full wearing their gold and red Gryffindor scarves and rosettes. They were all wearing black gloves and carrying Gryffindor flags.

"Come on, let's get good seats." Hissed Sirius and they took places near the very front, looking over the newly mowed field. The air was still very cold, but tension was high.

Down below, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the cheering stopped.

"Captains, shake hands!" she said commandingly. The captain of Ravenclaw was a red haired boy named Bilius Weasley. Gryffindor had Carter Patil, black haired and wiry. They shook as they were told without blinking. Then brooms were mounted, the whistle blasted again, and fourteen brooms soared into the air.

"And Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you on the Gryffindor team… PATIL, LOVEGOOD, ROBBINS, BROWN, HENDRIX, PEAKES, AND POTTER!" Jack Dempsey was the commentator for the match. He was in Hufflepuff, but spoke fairly saying he was completely un-biased in his commentating. With a thunderous cheer, the stands erupted in cheers and screams for Gryffindor. When it had finally ceased, Dempsey continued.

"AND ON THE RAVENCLAW TEAM, I GIVE YOU…WEASLEY, FAWCETT, CHANG, BOOT, GOLDSTEIN, MCKINNON AND SWINTON!" This time, the Ravenclaws cheered as loud as the Gryffindors. The players were wearing sapphire blue robes, and James tried to get a good look at their Seeker.

The Seeker was a girl, which had James slightly taken aback. He didn't like playing against girls because he didn't feel right knocking them off their brooms. Whatever Lily Evans said about him, he did have an ounce of gentleman in him. But there was little time to dwell on this because the whistle had blown and the players were off.

James circled above the action looking for the Snitch. There was no rush. He didn't need to catch it now. Just before Ravenclaw got more than fifty points up.

Dempsey's voice ran out.

"AND GRYFFINDOR IN POSSESSION, ROBBINS…PEAKES….ROBBINS AGAIN….AND_" but his words were drowned out by a swell of cheering from the Gryffindor end. They had scored.

"AND GRYFFINDOR LEADS TEN-NOTHING." James smiled. He loved Quidditch.

The game progressed slowly. Ravenclaw had been ten points up but now they were twenty down. McKinnon, a Ravenclaw chaser had slammed into Gryffindor's chaser, Keith Robbins. They had both been dazed but were back on their brooms again in no time.

Gryffindor beater, Rachel Lovegood accidentally hit chaser Fawcett in the jaw with her bat, knocking him off his broom. Ravenclaw was awarded a penalty shot which they put away with ease.

At this, Carter Patil started swearing which made the other Keeper mad and within minutes, both their wands were out in preparation for an air duel before Madam Hooch called time out and threatened them with detention.

There was still no sign of the Snitch, and things were getting dirty. If they kept playing like this, both teams would be banned. James went circling again and scanned the field.

And then he saw it.

A small glint of gold near the Ravenclaw end. Unfortunately, Swinton had seen it too because she went rocketing past him leaving him in her jet stream. James put on a burst of speed and shot after her.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE JANE SWINTON AND JAMES POTTER HAVE BOTH SEEN THE SNITCH! GOOD LORD THEY'RE NECK IN NECK." Dempsey was right. James and Swinton were elbow to elbow reaching for the Snitch. He had underestimated her. She flew very well and fast too.

He looked across at her and saw that she was smiling. He smiled playfully back and reached further. Up close, she was quite pretty. She had thick blonde shoulder length hair tied up in a ponytail, and her eyes were bright blue. She shoved James out of the way and reached. He shoved back, and felt her leave the broom. She screamed and… YES. He felt the tiny gold ball clenched in his fist.

The cheers from Gryffindor were deafening. James held his hand above his head and cheered with them.

The Ravenclaws looked defeated.

James still held his hand above his head and shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sea of gold and red screamed back at him with cheers.

When the babble had subsided a bit, James landed on the ground to see the Ravenclaw Seeker, Jane Swinton, massaging her arm. Her face was streaked with tears, but she was trying to hide it.

"H-hey." Said James walking towards her. "Excellent game. I thought they were exaggerating when they said you were good." Jane wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Thanks, Potter." She whispered. "I trained really hard for this match. If it can't be us, it may as well be Gryffindor for the cup this year." And she extended her good arm. James shook her hand and smiled.

"Sorry about your arm." He added as an afterthought. "Madam Pomfrey should have it healed in a bit though." Jane smiled.

"I expect I'll see you around." She said with a strange smile. James was perplexed but she was already heading towards her team which was cheering her name.

The journey back to the common room was a difficult one. Hundreds of Gryffindors were clapping him on the shoulder and yelling his name. Through the ruckus, James caught sight of Peter and Sirius, who he pulled into his stride. He put his arms around their shoulders and said,

"This, lads, is a night to remember. Party in the common room!"

"Budge up, there! Official Best friend of the Seeker coming through!" said Sirius trying to make his way through to the portrait hole. "Where's Remus?" he asked looking around.

"No idea." Said Peter. "He was with us a second ago." And the three friends went into the common room where food and butterbeer was waiting for them.

Lily strode over to James and hugged him around the neck.

"Great game, James." She exclaimed. "Really excellent. I was watching from the stands!"

"Th-thanks, Evans!" he said bewildered and turning rather pink. "Hey have you seen Remus?"

"Yes he went off to find Jane!"

"Jane who?" But Lily had disappeared into the crowd to find her friend Alice.

By eleven o'clock, Remus was still no where to be seen. No one had seen him enter the common room, or leave, so he was still somewhere in the castle. Sirius decided to investigate.

He slipped the Invisibility Cloak out of James' trunk and crept out of the portrait hole. The halls were dark, but Sirius was determined to find Remus. He had to be somewhere.

After getting lost twice in corridors that changed if you yawned, Sirius found himself in the Transfiguration corridor. He heard muffled voices coming from an unused classroom down the hall and went quickly to see the source. What he saw shocked him.

The classroom was alight by several floating orbs casting a warm glow over everything. They had obviously been conjured. Remus was standing with a girl Sirius did not know. They were kissing deeply.


	7. Chapter 7

not know. They were kissing deeply.

Remus was in his shirt and Hogwarts vest and red and gold tie. The girl was wearing her normal Hogwarts uniform.

Remus looked different somehow. He seemed taller, stronger looking than usual, or perhaps it was because he was usually laden down with five or six heavy textbooks. His light brown hair was casually messy, much like Sirius' often was. The light from the orbs took away the shadows under his eyes. He looked handsome, powerful even. Definitely not the skinny boy who did too much homework.

The girl was a good head and shoulders shorter than he was. She was slim, and pretty with shoulder length blonde hair. The two of them were in a deep embrace just kissing. Sirius was fighting the urge to laugh. This was ludicrous. Remus was the one always telling him off for snogging in the halls. Now who was snogging? He reminded himself to never let Remus hear the end of this one.

Sirius watched a while more and then realized that he had seen this girl before not long ago. At a closer glance, he saw that it was Jane Swinton, Ravenclaw Seeker. Sirius' jaw dropped.

Remus and the Ravenclaw SEEKER?

She wasn't wearing her sapphire Quidditch robes now, and her hair was no longer in its ponytail. It was down in pretty yellow curls.

But he didn't have much time to dwell on this because the two of them had broken apart and seemed to be saying good night. Jane laughed lightly and they kissed once more. Then she left the room, heading in the direction of the Charms corridor. Remus still stood alone in the room, looking slightly dazed. But he seemed to have thought he had lingered long enough. He snapped his wand and the light filled orbs shot back into his palm. It was now that Sirius began to fully appreciate Remus' charm work.

Remus left the room silently a small smile on his face. Sirius thought, this was too good an event to pass up, and he followed Remus up the stairs. It was only when he had reached the corridor of the Fat Lady that Sirius grabbed Lupin and dragged him behind a tapestry. Remus cried out in alarm.

"SHHHHH!" hissed Sirius and Remus looked in shock at his friend.

"What the hell, Sirius!" he gasped allowing his breathing to return to normal.

Sirius was shaking with laughter.

"You are the world's biggest prat, you know that?" he cackled. Remus looked alarmed and shook his head.

"What are you talking about? And why the bloody hell were you following me?"

Sirius still laughed. "You didn't tell me you were such a good snogger!" he gasped. "Really brilliant mate! Oh this is sweet revenge!" Sirius punched the air laughing like a maniac. Remus went pink and looked at the floor.

"So you know about Jane and me?" he whispered.

"KNOW?" Sirius barked. "That was the single most classic thing I have ever seen in my life! YOU HYPOCRITE! HAHAHAHA! Oh this is perfect."

"So you're going to take the mickey out of me, are you?" asked Remus looking sad. Sirius stopped laughing.

"Of course not, mate. This is great! I didn't think you liked Quidditch players either! I mean, you don't even play! Haha!"

Remus remained silent.

"So when did you two meet anyway?" asked Sirius getting a hold of himself.

"Well…" began Remus. "I was out one morning taking care of that bowtruckle for Care of Magical Creatures, and I saw her flying around in the Quidditch pitch. I told her she was great at it….and she said she admired my charm work."

"Your charm work?"

"Yeah. Well, she's in class with us isn't she, and she said my cheering charms were good, and then we started talking about Quidditch. I said I didn't fly very much, but I knew how, and then…we played one-on-one for a few hours."

He broke off. "I guess that was it."

"Ok and how long have you been seeing each other?"

"About two months."

"And I honestly thought you were going to the library all this time!"

Sirius beamed. Remus however looked worried.

"You're not going to tell the others about it are you?"

Sirius laughed again.

"Oh come on, Remus! They've got to know. Obviously you've already told Evans."

"That's because Lily promised not to tell anyone." Sirius just shook his head.

"Fine." He said incredulously. "I won't tell. But you should."

And the two marauders went up to Gryffindor tower congratulating James and forgetting all about what had just happened.

NEXT DAY: DIVINATION CLASS

How stupid is this anyway?

I know. I don't see anything in your frickin' crystal ball, Prongs.

Maybe you should try harder.

Remus go die.

Ok fine. But she's coming this way.

Whoa that was close.

Too close, Gents. Let's do something.

Ok what?

I don't know. No Slytherins to hex.

Sucks.

Ok. Moony, I'm looking into your Crystal Ball

Sirius…

I'm just looking and I see….

Sirius I'm warning you.

Chill. I see a beautiful blonde girl snogging you in an unused classroom!

SIRIUS YOU JERK!

What?

You promised!

What are you guys talking about?

Remus has a girlfriend!

I do not.

Oh God, are we back on this again?

Yes we are because I am Sirius Black and I RULE

You're an idiot who needs a life

Someone's testy

So who is it Sirius?

It's a sexy little fix I like to call Jane Swinton!

Are you freaking kidding me?

Ugh.

JANE SWINTON?

Um…

Yup that's the one!

Sirius, I hate you.

Hey James looks in shock

James?

Hello in there?

James, mate!

I c-c-can't believe it!

Please…

YOU ARE DATING JANE SWINTON?

Um…something like that yeah.

Moony's out

WHAT?

No marauder of ours would date an enemy Seeker.

That's just stupid, James.

Do you hear that?

What?

It's the sound of no one listening to you because you're not our brother anymore!

That's kind of extreme.

Too Bad!

-20 minutes later-

I have no clue what the answer to number thirteen is on this test!

That's easy. It's Jupiter.

Wow! Ok Moony's back in.

Glad to hear it.

So you're dumping Jane right?

Um. NO.

YOU'RE OUT!

Come on, James.

Yeah give him a break.

Why should I?

Because we love Remy.

Aw thanks guys. I love you too.

More than Jane Swinton?

Can we drop the subject?

No.

Fine. Yes more than Jane Swinton.

So ditch her!

No!

Why?

Because I like her, James.

I expect you haven't told her.

Haven't told her what?

About your furry little problem?

Uh no.

Yeah I figured.

I can't tell her that. She'd never want to see me again.

I think that's probably best.

So are you any good?

Wormtail? Where did you come from?

I've been here.

Well stop doing that. It's annoying when you just randomly pop up places,

Sorry Sirius.

It's all right, mate.

Can I ask my question now?

Yeah go ahead.

Are you any good?

Who are you asking?

Moony.

At what?

At snogging.

I hate you all.

HAHAHA

No I do. I hope you die.

Answer the question, Moons.

No.

Come on.

NO.

Ok fine whatever.

Yes.

Yes what?

Yes I am.

What the bloody hell…

I'm confused.

I think Moon baby just admitted to being a good snogger.

Wow. Did you?

Yes I think I did…

Bold Moony.

I try.

Bells going to ring soon.

Good.

The gang sat down at the table and ate lunch. James seemed still too shocked to say anything. Remus had been blushing furiously since they left Divination. He wasn't saying much either. Lily sat down next to them looking triumphant.

"I'm so excited!" she said enthusiastically.

"About what?" asked Sirius taking a huge bite of casserole.

Lily looked at him like he was a piece of something one might find at the bottom of the lake.

"About apparition lessons!" she said, exasperated. "It's been on the notice board for weeks!"

"Yeah…ok…you're speaking to the ones who never ever read the notice board." Said James. Remus however, looked nervous.

"I didn't know we were learning how to apparate so soon!" he said. "How do we do it? Is there an exam on it?"

"Chill, Moons. We're just learning. You don't even have to pass to graduate either." Said Peter. "I read about it earlier this year."

"When do we have lessons, Evans?" asked James. Lily checked her schedule.

"Next month!" She explained. "After Christmas, January first, at 2:45, we have to out to the Quidditch pitch with Wilkie Twycross. He's the moderator apparently."

"Right after Christmas?" groaned Sirius. "I was hoping we could wait for spring. Then it would be warmer."

"I've heard some awful stories about poorly done apparition." Said Remus still looking nervous. "My dad works for Curse Breakers International, and he has to write up all sorts of reports. One of them was a wizard who…er….splinched."

"What?" inquired Lily.

"Well…they meant to apparate, but not all of their body went with them. He was split in half, but didn't die. Apparently it was pretty nasty." Lily's eyes widened.

"Oh don't worry, Evans." Said James lazily. "You're perfect at everything. You'll do great." Lily still looked worried.

"We'd better get going." Said Peter checking his watch. "Runion's class now."

DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS.

Mr Prongs would like to inquire as to what the hell we're talking about

Mr. Padfoot would like to state that he does not know as he rarely pays attention in this class anyway

Mr Moony would like to know when Mr. Padfoot ever finds the need to pay attention.

Mr. Prongs is tired of writing in the third person.

Mr. Moony advises him not to then.

Mr. Prongs says ok.

Well that was annoying.

You're telling me. So seriously what is Professor Runion talking about?

How should I know?

Hey MOOOOOONY?

What?

What are we talking about?

Treating kappa bites.

Oh.

I could have told you that.

Whatever Padfoot.

So what do you want to do?

I think I can hex Snape from here!

Don't try it, Padfoot. Please…

I'm going to anyway!

No!

We're going to get detention again!

Oh come on! Why not?

Because I don't feel like getting detention.

Oh fine. Whatever.

It's ok Sirius; I will hex him for you!

NO

Geez, you're moody, Moony

I am not.

Are too

Haha…moody Moony.

Little slow on the uptake aren't you, Wormtail?

Huh?

Moody Moony! You didn't get that until like five seconds ago!

That's kind of ironic because that technically that wasn't even a joke. It was actually alliteration.

So was that.

What are you on about?

Actually alliteration! That's alliteration in itself.

Ok…what were we talking about?

How in the name of Merlin's nose hairs am I supposed to know?

I don't know…wait...Merlin's nose hair?

Where did you get that one, Pads?

Um…not a clue.

Hi Moony.

Hi?

How's it going?

Go die Sirius.

No

Then leave me alone!

Fine.

NO

What?

Yes.

Hi.

…

…

Falafel.

What?

I don't know.

Falafel?

Yeah.

What is falafel anyway?

Your mom…

Don't you have a go at my mom Pettigrew

Ill have a go at whoever I want!

TO THE DEATH THEN!

OUCH! PADFOOT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

I told you to the death!

But…

DIE!

Does your mom like Falafel?

You confuse me…all of you.

WHAT IS FALAFEL?

It's a vegetarian thingy.

HOW DARE YOU MOONY!

…?

Never mind.

Ok.

Ha-ha Falafel.

If you hate Wormy and you know it, clap your hands.

(claps hands)

You guys suck.

When the bell rang for the end of Defense Against the Dark Arts finally rang, they walked silently out of the room and up towards the Charms corridor.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the week, the four Marauders looked tired, but happy. The stress on all of them was higher than usual because of their ridiculous work load, but with help from Lily and Remus, they all managed to finish everything and hand it in on time.

The four friends had been looking forward to Christmas, and were trying to finish their homework before break.

"Are any of you staying at Hogwarts?" asked Sirius suddenly, looking up from his Dream Diary. James shook his head.

"Nah, mum wants me home for the holidays." Peter also shook his head.

"My parents are taking me to France on vacation." He squeaked. "We've been planning this for months." Sirius looked hopefully to Remus who looked slightly guilty.

"Sorry, Sirius." He said quietly. "I told my parents I would be home." Sirius nodded, but looked downcast.

"That's ok. I was just wondering because I'm not allowed home again for Christmas. Mum sent me a letter saying I better not bother." He tilted back in his chair, looking blankly into the fire.

"Must be nice…to have a family who actually wants you home, who appreciates you for who you are." He said bitterly. "I hate being a Black." The other three looked at each other. For a while, no one spoke.

"You could stay with me." Remus said from behind his book. Sirius looked up.

"What?"

Remus looked thoughtful.

"Well, my house is always pretty quiet anyway. And I'm sure my parents won't mind if I write them tonight. My mum's a Muggle so you won't have to deal with any pureblood nonsense." Sirius was beaming.

"Remus…really?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah. They've always wanted to meet you anyway." Now he was grinning as well. "James, you could come too if your parents will let you."

James punched the air.

"I can't! But we should get together over vacation! We could meet Peter in Diagon Alley next week and then spend the rest of the time here!"

"Great!" said Sirius. "Thanks guys. I know I bring my problems on you a lot."

"No more than me." Said Remus shortly. "I've never forced you to not come with me for full moons. I have to repay you somehow."

But Remus' next words were drowned out by Sirius jumping onto him yet again. Remus braced himself but fell to the floor as Sirius hugged him and wrestled with him dog-like.

"You have to be the best friend ever, Moony, I swear!" Remus would have replied, but the air had been squeezed out of his lungs and he shoved Sirius off of him.

"It's no problem." He gasped brushing himself off. "Just one more week of school and we're out of here."

The rest of the week was dedicated to pranking Slytherins and messing around. Even Remus and Lily had given it a rest.

So far, Sirius had managed to give Bellatrix a rain cloud that followed her around all day, raining on her books, but whenever she looked up, the cloud would go away.

Peter, despite his pathetic transfiguration work, had turned Mulciber's ears into pineapples while he was in the bathroom. Mulciber didn't quite know what happened, and walked around Hogwarts stupidly all day, wondering what everyone was staring at.

James had put a tripping jinx on every doorway that Snape could have walked through so he was covered in bruises all day. Lily was most displeased with this.

And once again, with Remus' excellent charm work, Lucious Malfoy said "I like ponies and rainbows!" every fifteen minutes without any ability to stop it. Teachers were looking oddly at him all afternoon.

Now the five of them sat in front of the fire, packing their trunks. Well…except for Remus who had everything packed and was saying a very long good-bye to Jane Swinton. How she got into the common room, no one knew, and no one asked.

"Look at him, the big hypocrite." Sneered James, as he piled underwear into his trunk. "He's a prefect for God's sake. Shouldn't he show a little…er…dignity?" Lily waved her wand, and her bathrobe flew into her trunk and it shut.

"Oh let him be, James." She laughed. "It's Christmas, and I've always said Remus has a romantic side."

"Yeah, just add that to the werewolf side, and you have Beauty and the Beast." Laughed Sirius. "I can't wait to see his house. His mum's a Muggle! I wonder if she drives a…a….car!" He said this as though it was positively the most exciting thing he could think of.

"You've never ridden in a car before, Sirius?' asked Lily curiously.

"No!" said Sirius. "I'm really anxious! Maybe she has a blender and a microplate and stuff."

"It's called a _microwave_, Sirius." Said Lily laughing again. "You have a lot to learn. I wonder how it must be for Remus growing up with one parent a wizard and one a Muggle. It must be quite interesting."

"Why do you think he takes Muggle Studies if he knows everything about Muggles?"

"Well, I expect it must be fascinating from a wizard's point of view." Said Lily thoughtfully.

Remus came running up the stairs. His face was flushed and his hair looked casually messy.

"Said your good-byes have you?" asked Sirius smirking.

"What? Oh yes…I suppose." Said Remus looking embarrassed. "She's going to Dijon for Christmas. Are you all packed, Sirius?"

"Yeah I am." Said Sirius. "How was your snog?" To his surprise, Remus did not go pink. Instead he pushed his hair out of his eyes; much like Sirius did, and answered casually,

"Quite satisfactory, actually." and left the dormitory to retrieve his owl from the Owlery. Sirius looked as though he had been slapped in the face.

Lily burst out laughing, and left the room gasping,

"The….look…..on….your…face!" When she left, Sirius threw his socks at James.

The next morning, everyone was in a rush to get out of the castle. Very few Gryffindors were actually staying. Many of the Slytherins were, however.

James was taking the Hogwarts express along with Peter, but Remus said they would be traveling by Floo powder. Professor McGonagall had allowed the two of them to go from her office.

"Have a good Christmas, boys." She said with a smile. "Your luggage will be along shortly. I'll send it for you."

"Thanks, Professor." Said Remus smiling. He stepped into the fire and clasped the golden clasp on his robes. Throwing a handful of glittering black powder, he said very clearly,

"NUMBER 8 FLORIAN WAY!" And he disappeared in a roar of green flames. Sirius followed suit.

They were spinning. Sirius could feel his hair whipping in the cold air and his feet touching nothing. It was that horrible sensation of falling, but not knowing where to land. He clenched his teeth, afraid to open his mouth, and waited until his feet slammed into gloriously solid ground. Actually, stone.

He was standing in a fire place, Remus was in front of him brushing soot off his robes and coughing. The fireplace was deep and Sirius looked past Remus into the room.

The kitchen of Remus' house was small and circular, but very clean. A large rectangular table sat in the center with three chairs around it. The walls were a periwinkle blue and everything else was stainless steel. There were Muggle appliances sitting around on shelves.

It was warm and welcoming, unlike Grimmauld Place. A woman jumped by the oven. Remus' mother turned quickly around looking frightened, but her face relaxed when she saw her son.

"Remus!" she said happily, smiling. "I'm so glad you're home. Your father wasn't sure how we were getting you here today, I'm afraid. But I see you've made do." She stepped forward and hugged her son. Remus hugged her back.

Sirius noticed that she was extremely small. She hardly came up to Remus' nose, and she had a small slender body. She was just pretty, delicately pretty, like a flower in spring. Her eyes were large and brown and soft with long lashes. Her light brown hair was kept up in a shiny clip on top of her head. She did not wear robes, but khacki dress pants and a light blue sweater. Remus was like her in mannerism, and they had the same hair color. She was quiet and soft spoken, and had a charming sweetness about her. She seemed like a person you could trust. Sirius was immediately jealous that his mother couldn't be like this.

Her eyes fell on Sirius.

"Ah, and this must be your friend, Sirius Black?"

"Yes." Answered Remus. "He's one of my best friends."

Mrs. Lupin's face blanched slightly, as though she was afraid, but her smile returned.

"And you live in a wizarding family, yes?"

"Um…yes. My family is as pureblooded as you can get. They didn't even want me in Gryffindor."

"Oh, well that's disappointing." She said. "You probably know, but I'm a Muggle. Not a drop of magic, and I can't say that I mind. I like doing things the practical way. Magic frightens me to an extent."

"So how do you…" Sirius began.

"What, dear?"

"How do you cook and clean and stuff if you don't have magic?"

Remus grinned broadly.

"Muggles have things to help them do it, Sirius. Hey mum, when will Dad be home?"

"He should be here in an hour. He had to leave early for the Ministry."

"Oh yeah!" said Sirius. "Your dad works for Curse Breakers."

"Yep." Said Remus. "Come on. I'll show you my room." Remus led Sirius through the living room which was also very clean and quaint, much like a cottage. Up a small staircase, they pulled their trunks and owls, and soon they were in a hallway.

They reached a door and Remus pushed it open.

This room was much different than the rest of the house. It was messy. Clothes and shoes, and books lay haphazardly all over the room including lunar charts, and old homework papers. The bed was made neatly, but at least seven books lay with various bookmarks at the end. The walls were covered in posters of the wizarding band THE WEIRD SISTERS. A record player lay in the corner.

"Sorry it's such a mess." Said Remus, kicking some stuff out of the way. "I obviously didn't have much time. When I'm home, I spend most of my time in here, or outside with dad." He set his owl on the floor.

"Nah, it's fine!" said Sirius. "Your mom's really nice."

"Yeah.' Remus sighed. "Sometimes I think she'd be better off somewhere else."

"Why would you think that?" asked Sirius sitting on the bed. Remus leaned against the wall.

"Well…she's a Muggle. She doesn't really understand magic. Dad is usually gone, and they've both been lying about me."

"What do you mean, lying?"

Remus laughed bitterly.

"I don't think my father would have a job if his associates knew his son was a werewolf. Mum is just sort of upset about the whole thing. She's a Muggle Doctor at Charing Hospital. She runs her own practice so she knows how to handle it when…when I transform. But she can't tell anyone where I go all the time. Her Muggle friends are convinced I go to some private Muggle boarding school."

"She's a hell of a lot better than my mom." Said Sirius. "My mom chased me around with a pig's eye last Christmas telling me it would make me more intelligent. Your mom seems to like you."

"Yeah." Said Remus. "I know she does. It's just not easy for her. I think she'd just prefer a normal son, you know? Anyway, sorry, we don't have a house elf."

"That's fine!" said Sirius. "What's all that clanking?" He looked up at the ceiling above them.

"Oh that's the ghoul." Said Remus laughing. "He throws junk around in the attic when things get too quiet. Wait 'til you meet my dad though." He said. "Mum's a lot less timid when he's around, and he's lots of fun. Always has an interesting story."

Sirius and Remus were cleaning the room up when there was a loud crack from downstairs. Remus grinned.

"Dad's home." And soon after, Mrs. Lupin called them downstairs for dinner.

The two boys jumped down the stairs and saw Mrs. Lupin standing in the kitchen, a delicious smell of ham and potatoes wafting out of the oven. A tall man was standing at the fireplace, removing a long black traveling cloak.

This was obviously Remus' father. He was very tall and thin, much like Remus was, and he had the same cool grey eyes. His hair was deep chestnut with small strands of grey. This was a man of power. You could see it in his eyes.

He was wearing robes of deep purple with gold clasps and a black turtleneck. Sirius thought he looked a bit like a Muggle movie star. He looked in surprise at the two boys.

"Good Lord! That's right! I had forgotten you got back today, Remus! Excellent!" He embraced his son.

"John Lupin." He said smiling, shaking hands with Sirius. "You must be Sirius Black. Yes, yes, Remus has told us all about you. Welcome, welcome."

Sirius beamed and shook hands with John Lupin. He felt very welcome here and was flattered that Remus talked about him with his parents.

Mrs. Lupin was carrying dishes of food to the table. John sprang to his feet and said,

"No, no Charlotte. Let me. It will be faster." He waved his wand and the dishes soared across and landed on the table, not spilling a drop. Charlotte rolled her eyes and gave her husband a playful swat with her dish towel.

"Stop that." She said laughing. They all sat down and began to eat. Mrs. Lupin was an excellent cook.

"So, had a good term, boys?" asked John.

"Yeah, not bad." Said Remus. "Work load's bigger though. This past week was insane." John and his wife exchanged worried looks.

"But you've been keeping up, right? Not slacking, I hope." Sirius was sure John meant to sound subtle, but it came out rather forced. Remus stared at his plate and said,

"Yes, Dad. I'm doing fine."

John still looked a little uneasy. Sirius piped up.

"Actually, Sir, Remus is top in everything, along with Lily Evans." Remus beamed at Sirius across the table and John's face relaxed.

"Excellent." He said simply. Then he looked at Sirius. "Are you by any chance related to Andromeda Tonks?" Sirius nodded.

"Yes. She's my cousin." He said "Why, do you know her?"

"Oh yes, Andromeda is a friend of mine and Charlotte's. She's a very talented witch."

"Yes. She is." Said Sirius. "I don't suppose you know any other people in my family, Sir."

"No. I don't think so. Well…" John played with his fork. "Black is a very common name. I take it you're pure blood?"

"Yes." Sirius looked almost ashamed. "I am." John just nodded. He glanced at his son.

"Remus, have you been learning about using defensive spells this term? I just remember when I was at Hogwarts and they weren't too keen on teaching us."

"Oh, yeah." Said Remus. "We're learning loads. It's great."

Something was still not right. The conversation was too normal. Charlotte was not saying anything, and John was staring at his son intently, as though he might explode suddenly. Then it hit him. Remus' parents were worried about something, and Sirius finally knew what it was.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin?" Both pairs of eyes snapped to Sirius. "Er…I know Remus is a werewolf." Charlotte paled. John however looked happy. He relaxed.

"Well that's a relief." He said happily. "I was thinking we would have to…well you understand of course…" he gave a nervous laugh. "But since you know…there's not much point in lying is there?" Sirius smiled.

"It's really ok, Sir. I don't have a problem with it at all." Remus was not looking at him.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well that's good." Said John and they continued eating. The conversation went to Quidditch and the World Cup. Charlotte even knew what this was and had her own opinions about who should win.

"Well England has to win this year." She said vehemently. "Wizarding sports are good for showing patriotism." Sirius laughed.

"Yes I suppose they are."

"Well, I'm putting my money on Ireland." Said Remus speaking for the first time.

"I quite agree, son." Said John. "Ireland will win no matter what. England may be good, but she doesn't have the stamina to get through to the World Cup. What do you think, Sirius?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'll be surprised if Bulgaria didn't scrape its way up." John nodded thoughtfully.

"So how's work, Dad?" asked Remus, taking his plate to the sink.

"Oh, it's interesting as ever, I'm afraid." He said looking tired. "Today, Old Josiah Strong was trying to break into an Egyptian tomb. Unfortunately there was a genetic spell on the tomb itself." He shuddered.

"What's that mean?" asked Remus looking curious.

"Well, it messes with your DNA. He had three heads by the time we got to him. He's in Saint Mungo's right now. Hopefully he'll make a full recovery." Sirius sat with his mouth hanging open. John stared into space for a while and then looked at the two boys again.

"You boys had better go out and get rid of those damn fairies in the peach trees. They're eating your mom's peaches." He winked. "She won't be happy if they've laid eggs."

Remus laughed. Then he and Sirius made their way out the back door.

The night was dark, and the crescent moon shone prettily on the pond in the back yard. The peach trees were near the garden shed and sure enough, Sirius could see tiny lights flitting around in the leaves amid the ripe fruit.

"I don't suppose we're allowed to use magic in a Muggle neighborhood?" asked Sirius.

"Nope." Said Remus. "Muggle kids live next door. We don't want them to get scared.

"Then how do we-"began Sirius.

"You have to take the fishing net and hurl them into the pond. It doesn't hurt them and they won't drown, but they hate water so hopefully they'll stay away next time." Remus swiped at the lights. Three fairies got caught in the net and landed with a plop in the pond. They screamed with rage and Sirius laughed.

Within minutes they were both having fun throwing the fairies into the pond and watching them shake their tiny fists before flying off into the dark bushes again.

It was nearly midnight when they finished. Sirius yawned and took the net back to the shed. When he opened it, he was not expecting to see what was there.

The shed was ripped to shreds. Everything lay haphazardly and something that looked like blood was splattered on the walls. This was where Remus transformed. Sirius knew it. He closed the door and walked back towards the house feeling sick.

The next week passed quickly. Sirius and Remus had fun taunting the ghoul in the attic and messing around with random Muggle objects that had been bewitched. Mr. Lupin put an invisibility charm around the back yard so they could play one on one Quidditch.

Christmas was a quiet but warm affair. Sirius and Remus both received books from Lily. From James, Sirius got a pair of dragon hide Quidditch gloves and Remus got a book called, "**The Thoroughly Bizarre Tales of Pilo, the Dragon Breeder."** Peter had sent them both boxes of Zonko's products. From his parents, Remus received a set of elaborate star models made of gold. They moved with the Earth and showed phases of the moon as the Earth turned.

From his own home, Sirius got a message asking where he was and whether he ever wanted to see his family again because he was well on his way to being disowned. Sirius shredded the letter. His spirits were lifted however, when he opened Remus' gift. It was a book, lavishly published in velvet and was entitled, **Witch Weekly's Best Looking Witches From 1645 To the Present. **Every page had a different beautiful witch.

Before long, it was time to meet the others in Diagon Alley.

Mr. Lupin took the two boys in their Muggle Cadillac, much to Sirius' delight. He had never been in a car, and was fascinated with the automatic windows. Remus just laughed and let him fiddle with the buttons. They reached Diagon Alley at nine forty-five, and Mr. Lupin let them out saying he'd meet them at four.

Remus and Sirius walked through the streets which were beautifully decorated with snow and holly. Colored lights blinked nicely in the shop windows. They found James, Peter, and surprisingly, Lily Evans in the Leaky Cauldron. Lily was sitting very near James. They were sipping butterbeer and the waved enthusiastically when they saw Sirius and Remus.

"Hey!" cried James, and he pulled up two chairs. "We looked everywhere for you guys! You said we'd meet at nine!"

"We got caught in _traffic." _Said Sirius as though this was positively the most exciting thing in the world. Lily laughed.

"Well, did you have a good Christmas?" she asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah. Thanks for the book" Said Remus. "It was nice. How was yours? I thought you were skiing."

"Well," said Lily thoughtfully. "I went for a while, but then Mum and Dad decided to come back. We got completely snowed in, and they let me come to Diagon Alley."

They spent the day in Diagon Alley, looking in the shops and buying extra school supplies. Lily bought a new quill which was made of a peacock's feather. James and Sirius put their gold together and bought the highest quality broomstick servicing kit, since both of them were on the Quidditch team. Remus bought himself a new gold telescope because Sirius broke his, and a thick book called,

_A_ _Transfiguration_ _Anthology_ which Sirius laughed at the whole time they walked up the high street. "Who would spend money on that?" By the time they went up to the Leaky Cauldron again to get warm, their faces were cold and raw, but happiness was painted on every one of their faces.

They pulled up chairs yet again in the pub and ordered hot chocolate. As they drank and talked, the door opened and Jane Swinton and a few of her pretty Ravenclaw friends came in, their scarves pulled tightly around their necks. James seemed to be on the verge of drooling. Lily looked displeased.

Jane looked even more radiant than usual with her cheeks pink, and her robes a bit of a mess and snow in her hair.

Remus slid down in his chair, but James grabbed him by his robes and dragged him up again. Jane and her friends sat at the table across from them. James looked at Remus with a devilish smile, and mouthed

"_Say something."_ Remus shook his head violently. James couldn't understand it. Remus wasn't shy about snogging Jane at Hogwarts. Why would he be freaked out about simply talking to her in public?

"_Why?" _James mouthed again. Remus leaned forward across the table to talk to James.

"Her friends don't…er…exactly know about…you know."

"So what, Remus? Why would they care?"

"They think I'm a freak." He hissed. "I'm a geek, remember? A bookworm with very little social contact! I'm a werewolf, for God's sake!"

James laughed loudly.

"Is that what you're worried about? Well, Jane doesn't know you're a werewolf, and neither do her friends. You've got to get some confidence, mate. Now say something."

Remus remained silent. James rolled his eyes and stood up.

"OY, SWINTON!" Jane looked up from her giggling friends and looked at James with a frown. He did look like a bit of an idiot, standing up with his hair all messy and that stupid grin on his face.

"What, Potter?" she asked. Apparently, she was still a little bit sore after the Quidditch defeat from September. James was enjoying the attention. He swayed for a minute and then said,

"WELL…ER….YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE, BUT HE'S TOO SCARED TO TALK TO YOU 'CAUSE HE THINKS YOU THINK HE'S A FREAK, AND IT WOULD BE GREAT IF YOU SAID HI 'CAUSE THAT'S WHAT GOOD PEOPLE DO AND I THINK YOU'RE A GOOD PERSON SWINTON." Remus had his head buried deep in his arms, sliding further and further down into his chair.

Jane's giggly friends exploded into gales of laughter. Jane's expression, however, softened. She looked at her friends with disgust.

"Shut up, you guys." She said quietly and walked over to the marauder's table. Remus' head was still tucked in his arms. The small amount of forehead that was visible was red.

Jane took a seat next to him.

"Hey guys." She said, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. She looked around at all of them who took the cue to act normally.

"Hey, Jane." They chorused. "Have a good Christmas?"

"It was very nice." She said brightly. "I spent a lot of it with my grandmother because my parents are in the Ukraine. We didn't end up going to Dijon after all. But we had a great time. She lives in this huge old house that's full of magical stuff." She took a sip of her hot cocoa. The others just looked at her. James raised his eyebrows at her. She seemed to take the hint.

"Hey Remus," she started, picking up her purse and getting to her feet. "You want to go to Flourish and Blotts? I have to get a new copy of _Defense Theory, _and _The Anatomy of a Curse. _They got burned by that stupid krup a few weeks ago."

"No, I think I'll just stay here." He said, not looking up.

"Oh, come on." Said Jane grabbing his arm. "Let's go, and she dragged him to his feet." Remus shot a look of pure venom at James who grinned and waved.

At four o'clock, Lily's mother and father came to pick her up. Sirius again, got to admire every inch of the small sedan. Lily couldn't stop laughing for a long time.

Remus' mother came to get him and Sirius in the Cadillac, and she was looking very nervous. Remus and Jane had come back five minutes before and were exchanging good-byes when everyone left.

On Monday, the second of January, Sirius and Remus took the Floo powder back to Hogwarts.

Lupin's father had them both up at the crack of dawn and they came down to a nice cooked breakfast by Remus' mother. She was still in her dressing gown. They ate with their eyes half opened before they were whisked upstairs to pack any last minute items.

"Do you both have your trunks?" Mr. Lupin asked tensely. He was straightening his robes as he had to be at the Ministry by eight. The boys nodded and John Lupin took out a list, and peered at it over his spectacles.

"Owls?"

"Yes."

"Books, parchment, broomstick?"

"Yes."

"Wands?"

"Got them, dad." Said Remus, closing the lock on his owl, Elphaba's cage. Mr. Lupin looked relieved.

Before they left, Charlotte Lupin gave them both tight hugs. Remus had to stoop so she could kiss his cheek and the top of his head. Sirius stepped forward hopefully, and she kissed his cheek too.

John Lupin hugged his son, and shook Sirius' hand.

"Have a good term, boys. Don't get into too much trouble. And good luck with apparating."

The boys called their thanks and disappeared into the fire.

They came out in Professor McGonagall's office fireplace. She jumped when they arrived, but did not look up.

"Try not to get too much ash on the carpet, boys." She muttered.

"No, Professor." They said in unison, and made their way up to Gryffindor Tower where the others were waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

The excitement of Christmas was over for the most part, and more interesting things were coming up. Apparition training was coming soon, and everyone was a little on edge.

DIVINATION CLASS

Mr. Padfoot would like to state that this class is boring.

Mr. Wormtail would like to agree.

As would Mr. Prongs.

And Mr. Moony.

Mr. Padfoot would like to call attention to Professor Trelawney's dress today.

Mr. Prongs inquires why.

Mr. Padfoot would like to state that Professor Trelawney's dress is rather see-through.

Mr. Prongs would like to inform Mr. Padfoot that he has a point.

Mr. Moony would like to inquire as to why Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Prongs are looking through Trelawney's dress.

Mr. Padfoot would like to state that he is not looking but it is a difficult thing to miss.

Mr. Moony would like to express the fact that Mr. Padfoot is a pervert.

Mr. Wormtail agrees.

Mr. Prongs is implying that Mr. Wormtail is only agreeing with Mr. Moony because he has no one else to agree with.

Mr. Wormtail disagrees.

Mr. Padfoot would like to express that Mr. Wormtail doesn't know anything about anything and suggests that he be quiet.

Mr. Moony begs Mr. Padfoot to be nice.

Mr. Padfoot is being nice; he just thinks Mr. Wormtail is a big baby.

One again, Mr. Wormtail disagrees.

Mr. Prongs would like to add that Mr. Moony only wishes he could see through Professor Trelawney's dress.

Yeah, you have to admit, it's pretty hot!

Mr. Moony is gagging himself.

Lunch was a nervous affair that afternoon. Everyone ate in silence and Lily couldn't seem to eat at all.

"Well, I'm not nervous." Said James casually. "It'll be a piece of cake."

"Don't be so sure." Said Lily wide-eyed. "You could splinch or die or something." She buried her nose in the book about apparition. James laughed.

"They're not going to let people die at Hogwarts, Lily. It's perfectly safe."

"I certainly hope so," Lily sniffed. "I for one have grown rather fond of my limbs over the years." They laughed.

At one o'clock, the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years traipsed down to the Quidditch pitch. The snow had been magically melted but the air was still freezing cold.

Bellatrix, Malfoy, Snape, Macnair, and Mulciber were standing very close together.

"They don't look too happy, do they?" whispered Lily. And it was true. They all had scowls on their faces and shivered.

"There he is!" squeaked Peter.

Wilkie Twycross was striding across the pitch. Everyone looked a little disappointed.

Twycross was a tiny man, with ancient lines in his face, and a bent back. Whatever the fifth years had been expecting, he was not it.

However, the class hung on his every word.

"Welcome to Apparition class." He croaked, but he smiled as he looked at them all. "Wonderful to see you all today. Now you are here to learn the most difficult skill of Apparition." He was beginning to conjure up hoops out of thin air and they landed themselves on the grass.

"Apparition takes three ideas to be successful. Determination, Deliberation, and Destination.

'With these skills, you can successfully vanish from one place and turn up in another. This may be extremely difficult for some of you, but have no fear. If you cannot do this, it has no effect on your record at Hogwarts." He beamed around at all of them.

"Now, today, we are going to be apparating into these hoops. Only a few feet just for safety. You're not ready for mile apparitions yet. Never fear though, we'll get there, but for now, we have to do this with baby steps. What you're going to do is find a hoop, and concentrate as hard as you can on where you want to go. Hopefully, you will be able to get inside a hoop today with all of your body parts. But concentration is the key. If you're mind isn't fully in it, your body certainly won't be. All right? Good. Let's start at the top. Miss Bellatrix Black."

Bellatrix stepped forward nervously. She stood on the edge of the hoop. The class held its breath. She closed her eyes, her face screwed up in concentration and then…

The class roared with laughter. Bellatrix had not managed to go inside the hoop. She had managed to fall face-forward into the hoop. She stood up looking confused. The class continued to laugh.

Twycross helped her to her feet and said,

"Now really! If you're all so clever, let's see you do it then. Off you go!" The rest of the training was quite disastrous. Lucious Malfoy managed to do a half step into his hoop, but nothing ground-breaking. Only Lily and Severus Snape were able to successfully apparate into their hoops. James did it eventually, but came into the hoop losing three fingernails. Sirius laughed at this, but he lost an eyebrow. Remus couldn't do anything, and left the pitch looking somewhat upset.

"Well that was bloody rubbish." Muttered Sirius as they went back into the castle. "I don't know why we need to know this anyway." Lily laughed.

"Weren't you the one saying it was going to be easy?"

"Shut up."

"Don't tell Evans to shut up."

"Shut up James."

"Don't tell James to shut up."

"SHUT UP EVANS."

In Gryffindor common room that night, the five of them sat doing their homework. Their homework load, if possible had increased. Remus had gone to sleep in the chair. The dark circles were back under his eyes, a tell-tale sign that the full moon was coming.

That whole week was filled with talk of apparition. The enchantments had been lifted that week, so the fifth years could practice. Lily could now go six feet successfully and was immensely pleased with herself.

"It's really not that difficult." She told them as they headed for their Defense Against the Dark Arts class the next morning.

"Speak for yourself." Muttered Remus. "I can't go anywhere no matter how much I thought about the three D's or whatever the hell they are."

"Cheer up." Said Lily. "You'll get it sooner or later." Remus just looked at the floor.

DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS

This is actually interesting.

Yeah, this is a huge improvement over discussing the seven theories of the Imperious Curse.

Look at the guts!

Lovely, Padfoot

LOOK AT 'EM!

Pads. We have eyes. We can see them.

I like Fire Salamander Guts!

I gathered that.

Ouch! Watch what you're doing, Wormtail!

Sorry mate.

AAAAARGH You're getting crap all over my sketchbook, Prongs!

Hey Moons!

MOONY

REMUS LUPIN! WHERE ART THOU?

Merlin, he's gone to sleep!

The Salamander guts are going to set his hair on fire if he stays like that.

Well wake him up!

You got it.

-kicks Remus' chair-

Ugh…what

You went to sleep, mate.

Oh…sorry.

You look tired.

I'm exhausted

Go to bed. Skip Charms.

I'm not skipping Charms! We may have review for O.W.L exams!

Moony, those exams aren't for MONTHS. We've got ages before we even need to think about them.

Still, I have to make sure I don't miss anything.

You're like the perfect student. Don't worry. You can afford to miss one class.

Yeah, well sorry to be annoying, but unlike you, I actually care about my future as it's likely to be rather difficult.

Moons, I didn't mean anything by it.

Sorry…just forget it.

I could take notes for you.

Would you do that?

I would.

Ok. Thank you so much. This is doing me a huge favor.

No problem, mate. You've saved our lives tons of times.

Always a pleasure, Prongs.

The four boys made their way down the Charms corridor. To Sirius' surprise, Remus joined them.

"I thought you weren't going to go to Charms." Hissed Sirius. Remus just shrugged.

"I think missing O.W.L review is worse than feeling a little lousy. Don't worry about it. It'll be fine." Sirius rolled his eyes and followed his friend into the classroom.

Professor Flitwick was in his usual bright cheery mood that afternoon. He took five points off of Mulciber for nearly beheading Lily Evans with his wand. He had seemingly tried to do a severing charm, and Lily was sent to the hospital wing with harsh looking welts on her neck. James was furious. He was about to curse Mulciber, but Remus caught his arm. Snape sneered and mouthed "half breed" Remus just looked away.

By the end of class, James, Peter, and Sirius had managed to make their goblets tap-dance quite well. Remus however, was struggling. His goblet remained quite stationary.

Flitwick came around to examine their work.

"Excellent, Mr. Potter." He squeaked. "I'm surprised that you had it in you. This isn't always easy for some students." James beamed at the praise he had been given.

"…That's more of a two-step, Mr. Black. Try swishing your wand a little higher." Sirius scowled at his two-stepping goblet.

"Mr. Pettigrew that's not bad at all. Much better than last week I daresay." Then he came to Remus' desk. The goblet was not moving.

"Try a little harder, Mr. Lupin. Let me see you do it." Remus picked up his wand and swished it muttering the charm. The goblet stirred feebly for a minute, then rolled off the desk twitching. Professor Flitwick looked a little taken aback. Remus was often the best at Charms along with Lily. He sighed.

"Oh well. For homework practice, practice, practice! I want an essay on Tap dancing charms in by Monday. Two rolls of parchment!"

"They're barking mad!" howled Sirius as they made their way down towards care of Magical Creatures. "Two rolls of parchment from Flitwick! Add that to the essay on troll wars from Binns, the four thousand star charts we have to do for Astronomy, that essay on tasteless poisons from Slughorn, McGonagall's and Flitwick's practice homework AND we're not even to Care of Magical Creatures yet!" The thought of all that extra work made Remus feel even more tired. He was getting progressively more irritable throughout the day. After failing at Charms, messing up his Forgetfulness Potion so that it was useless, and receiving a T on his Divination test, he was in an awful mood.

The Slytherins made sure things just went worse for him. They seemed to realize the full moon was coming, because they made it their duty to make his day as difficult as possible.

The four marauders were headed up to the library as it would be the best place to practice their spells. Remus slammed his books on the table, and took no notice when Madam Pince gave him a disapproving look. He began to practice his dancing goblet charm, when Lucious Malfoy walked in with Bellatrix and Macnair. Snape was not with them. James, Sirius, and Peter were in another aisle. Remus was left by himself practicing his charms.

"All right, Lupin?" sneered Malfoy, leaning against the book case. Remus did not respond. Malfoy walked forward.

"I asked you a question, half breed." He whispered so Madam Pince couldn't hear.

"Go away." Said Remus calmly, not looking up. Malfoy knocked Remus' book off of his desk. Remus looked up at Malfoy and sighed. He stooped to pick the book up, and Malfoy took his wand off the table.

"Give me my wand, Malfoy." Said Lupin tersely.

"Or what, half-breed?"

"Or I'll hex you. You can do it without a wand, you know." Said Lupin more quietly. "Give it here." Malfoy's sneer broadened.

"No I don't think I will." He looked around. "Where are your body guards, Potter and Black? Have they deserted you? Wow, tell me where they are so I can congratulate them."

Lupin's wand flew out of Malfoy's hand and James caught it.

"What were you saying, Malfoy?" said Sirius with a look of venom. "I wouldn't start a duel right here in the library, now go jump in a lake or something." Malfoy looked paler than usual. He may have been an idiot, but he wasn't stupid enough to start a fight right in front of a teacher, and Potter and Black got away with everything. He shot Remus a look of deepest disgust and stalked out.

"Bloody idiot." Snarled Sirius. "You should have hexed him, mate." Remus just put his head in his hands and groaned.

"I'll just add it to the list of things I should have done." He muttered, and they headed off to dinner.

But dinner was interrupted by about a hundred owls soaring into the Great Hall. They all dropped letters onto the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws laps.

"What's this nonsense?" asked James irritably. "I've got a load of homework and it's the full moon." Peter began to read aloud.

"_**To**____**Mr.**____**Peter**____**Pettigrew**____**of**____**Gryffindor**____**House,**_

_**At seven o'clock sharp, all fifth year students in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are to report to the edge of the lake for a late Care of Magical Creatures lesson with Professor Kettleburn. Tardiness will result in detention.**_

_**-Professor Kettleburn**_

""You've got to be kidding me." Muttered Sirius. "He's mad having us go out now, it's bleeding January. We'll freeze!" James shrugged and checked his watch.

"We'd better get going soon if we want to make it. Come on."

"Just as long as we get back before the moon comes out." Murmured Remus.

The grounds were covered in a thick blanket of white. Three feet of thick snow lay around the shoveled path (obviously done by Hagrid so the students could get to their lessons.) The four Marauders were joined by Lily who had bandages around her throat. She was trying to cover them with her collar.

"Lucky Mulciber is thicker than a troll, or he may have actually managed to behead me!" she exclaimed as they walked. "Madam Pomfrey fixed me up though."

"I would have hexed him for you." Growled James. "He would have deserved it."

"Hexing people is not always the answer to everything, James." Said Lily brusquely. "He's already got detention for the remainder of the term. And they're making him clean the trophies in the Trophy room for months. I'm not letting it ruin my day."

"Well still…" said James. "He's a jerk. Him and Malfoy and Snivellus. One of these days I'm going to decide I'm done with his crap and…'

"Yes, you'll curse them into oblivion and we'll all sing your name as they boy who got expelled." Sirius laughed. James' anger melted away and laughed also.

It was a long walk down to the area near the lake. The snow was deeper, and they had to get their shoes and socks wet from the deep snow. No paths had been shoveled.

Professor Kettleburn was a tall, rugged looking man whose robes were always in shambles. He was very muscular and his face was horribly scarred on one side. The rumor was that he had come across a Chimera in Greece years ago, and had escaped without half of his face. The skin had grown back, but he still looked disfigured.

His face, other than the burn, was strong and severe. He had thick grey hair that fell around his face wildly like he never combed it. Most students didn't mind him, mainly because they were too afraid to cause any trouble in his class. He rarely spoke directly to them and most of the students doubted whether he knew any of them by name. He was lost in his own world much of the time.

Their classes were always held outside, no matter what the weather was. If anyone complained, Kettleburn would ignore them.

Today, the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were stomping through to the wooded area where Professor Kettleburn was waiting. Both the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws looked less than pleased at this. The wind had begun to blow and everyone was forced to wrap their cloaks tightly around themselves.

Peter's teeth were chattering. James caught sight of Jane Swinton and her friend Alice Prewitt whispering with frowns on their faces. Jane looked exceedingly displeased until she saw Remus and she waved. He waved sheepishly back.

Professor raised a hand for attention. Silence immediately followed.

"Right then." He said with his Irish brogue. "Today we have a rather dangerous lesson planned." The group of students groaned.

"What do you mean…dangerous?" called out Daniel Chang, a Ravenclaw. "Haven't we had enough of that by now?" The Ravenclaws nodded and murmured to each other in agreement. Last week, a krup (a sort of fire breathing Jack Russell terrier) had managed to set several Ravenclaws on fire with its breath. Krups only obeyed wizards, that is, pure blood wizards. A few Muggle borns had been set on fire and had to be taken to the Hospital Wing for minor burns. Professor Kettleburn turned slowly to look at Chang who was now looking at the snow. After a brief silence, Kettleburn continued.

"Now last week, I told you all about the uses of kelpie saliva. Well this week, we're actually going to meet a kelpie that has been living in the lake for years now. I was fortunate enough to come across it whilst feeding the giant squid." There were murmurs of approval at this. Whatever Professor Kettleburn may have been…he always had an interesting story to tell.

"But, Sir." Lily had raised her hand nervously. "Kelpies are supposed to be really, _really _dangerous." Kettleburn looked at her and she broke off looking at the ground.

"You are right about one thing, Miss Evans." He said quietly. "Kelpies are dangerous, but like most things, only if you make them angry. In truth, they are beautiful creatures with a love of peace and quiet. Now, they only come out without fear at night. I will ask you not to make any loud noises in front of this kelpie as it may attack you. They do not like loud noises." The whole group backed away nervously. "Now…" he rolled up his sleeves. "I am going to call the kelpie out of the water with this ocarina. When it emerges, I would like you to observe her and sketch her. Label the parts of her body and tell me why you think kelpies prefer the water over the land. I also want you to guess what enemies the kelpie would have. This is for homework. Due next Wednesday." There was a collective groan that was drowned out by the wail of the wind.

"The thing that makes the kelpie most dangerous is its alluring gaze. If you look it in they eyes, it will attempt to lure you into the murky depths where it dwells. The kelpie then sinks its teeth into you and you become paralyzed. If you are not rescued before this time, the kelpie will eat you." He gave them a twisted smile. "Now, knowing that, I would expect you to take every precaution. Give them no reason to harm you. Now then…"

Professor Kettleburn pulled a small twisted flute out of his massive pocket. He blew sharply and a noise like none they had ever heard erupted out of the end. It was a screeching wail that sounded alien. Everyone clapped their hands over their ears and gritted their teeth. For a moment nothing happened.

"Oh, I hope it's gone away." James heard a Ravenclaw whisper. But there was no such luck. The water of the great lake began to ripple. Something was emerging out of the water, something big.

"Oh how lovely!" whispered Lily through her hands.

Up close, James could kind of see what she meant. It wasn't ugly exactly, and the strange proportions of the kelpie were actually quite nice…from a distance. The kelpie was really just a large horse, but it was a strange pale greenish color with strings of seaweed hanging over its back. Large dark eyes flashed dangerously from its head, however they weren't all black. In the center, the pupil was a deep purple. James felt the strangest sensation take him over. He wanted to join the kelpie in the water. His legs were moving forward. Those hypnotic eyes…bore into him like daggers. He was very close to the kelpie now. She was calling him. And he would willingly answer. Then his trance was broken as a pair of hands grabbed him by the back of the robes. Remus was dragging him back.

"James, you moron, didn't you hear him?"

James realized his mistake. It was difficult to see at first how something like this could be so deadly, but then he saw sharp fangs glinting under its lips. They were a poisonous yellow color and made the pretty picture in James' mind seem very unpleasant. He had not been the only one who had started forward. Sirius looked dazed and Peter seemed to have woken up from a lovely dream. The only one who hadn't been affected was Remus. He looked quite unfazed.

"Why-?" began James. Remus seemed to have read his mind.

"Kelpies only attract full humans." He said, and there was a note of bitterness in his voice. "I don't feel anything when I look at her." James nodded and turned back. He felt almost sorry for his friend. It was yet another thing that Remus couldn't do because of what he was.

Students were taking out their sketchbooks and notebooks and starting to write the Kelpie's proportions. Meanwhile the wind was getting colder. The sky was turning a navy blue, and everyone was shivering and watching the kelpie. Sirius had conjured up a shock of blue fire which he held in his hand. People were gathering around him warming their freezing fingers. Finally, Kettleburn checked his pocket watch and decided it was time for them to go on back to the castle.

The students trudged up the hill. Remus was lagging behind. His bag of books and ink seemed too heavy for him as he walked slowly through the swirling snow.

His face was as pale as the snow that covered the ground, emphasizing his scars. They had been out in the cold for two hours now, and it seemed to have done more harm to Remus than anyone else. James and Sirius slowed down waiting for their friend. Then without warning, Remus stumbled and collapsed into the snow.

Something was wrong. James and Sirius ran back to him and pulled him up by his thin arms. Remus' face twitched oddly and Peter picked up his bag.

The next thing Remus knew he was half walking half being dragged up a flight of stairs. He felt worse than he had ever before. There was a burning behind his eyes, and he couldn't seem to move his legs properly. And tonight was the full moon which meant he'd have to deal with wounds the next day and all week.

James and Sirius moved him gently, supporting him around his shoulders. James was reminded how painfully light Remus was. James could feel his shoulder blades poke out beneath his robes.

"He needs to get to Madam Pomfrey." Panted James as they reached the top of the Grand Staircase. "This isn't a normal werewolf thing is it?"

"I don't know." Answered Sirius. "It doesn't seem to be anything like last month or the one before that. He's been weird all week though."

"But it's the full moon!" said Peter. "He'll have to transform sooner or later, and the sun is already setting. What are we going to do?"

Again James had no answer. He looked extremely worried.

"Let's take him to the Whomping Willow together, now." Said Sirius. "That way, he can transform and no one will notice. We'll stay with him so he doesn't kill himself."

They dragged Remus out onto the grounds and he hardly stirred. They prodded the knot on the tree and went through the dark tunnel. Remus woke up and seemed to come to his senses.

"W-where are we?" he asked wearily.

"The Shrieking Shack, Moons." Said Sirius. "You collapsed at Care of Magical Creatures."

"I did?" he asked. "Oh no. And how long until full moon?"

"I think only about twenty minutes." Said James. "We're sorry, mate. We just thought we should get out here soon. You went a bit funny."

"What do you mean, funny?"

"You've been twitching, and you look awful."

Remus closed his eyes.

"I have no idea." He whispered. "I felt so strange today, and now…you say I have twenty minutes?"

"Yeah, about." Answered Sirius. Remus' eyes had gone a funny shade of amber, not quite yellow, but not normal either. They looked darker and less human. Remus' head twitched again.

"You guys should get out of here." He whispered. "I feel it already. It's all I can do to hold him until the moon comes out. I've been fighting him all week. I don't know why it's doing this." His breathing had become labored.

"You've been under a lot of stress this week. Remember what Professor Runion said about magic changing as you get older. Maybe the wolf thing is the same way."

"That's weird." Said Remus, his chest heaving.

"What is?" asked James.

"I never thought I'd see the day you would pay attention in Runion's class." He said with a slight laugh. "Unbelievable."

James chucked softly. Remus twitched violently again, and James could see that his usually straight teeth had formed into small points.

"Get out of here." snarled Remus, the veins in his hands bulging as wolf blood began to pulse through him.

"We're not leaving you here, mate. You'll kill yourself. We're staying here. Remember, we can do the Animagi thing. You can't hurt us." But Remus was beyond words. He couldn't seem to speak, and soon he was changing. James and Sirius had seen it before, but every time, they felt new waves of pity for their friend. Remus screamed as he changed and morphed. His limbs lengthening and hair sprouting all over his body.

Soon, a bluish white wolf was standing before them growling ferociously, teeth bared. James, Sirius, and Peter had transformed also and now it was just a wolf, a rat, a dog, and a stag, standing looking at each other.

Sirius gave a joyful bark and wagged his tail. This was what they did on the full moon. Human instinct never really mattered when they were like this, and that night, they were a wolf, a rat, a dog, and a stag.

The next day, Lily Evans went up to the common room expecting to find her four friends there; however no one had seen them. She was walking by the hospital wing when she saw them sitting near a bed.

She opened the door and walked over to James and Sirius who were laughing.

Remus was lying in the bed looking very pale. His eyes were a funny color, and gashes covered his arms. However he smiled when he saw Lily.

"Hey Lil." He said weakly.

"What happened?" she asked through gritted teeth. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

Sirius answered for Remus.

"Madam Pomfrey said its stress. She said werewolves in their human form are under enough stress just fighting the wolf. With all the extra homework we've been getting and Malfoy and everything going on, it got too much for him. But he'll be ok. We've just got to be careful."

"When are you going to be able to get back?" Lily asked anxiously.

"Hopefully by Wednesday." Said Remus, sitting up. "I've got loads to make up though. Lily, do you think you could go up to my dormitory and get my Arithmancy book?"

"Yeah, sure Remus." She said. "I'll take notes for you if you like as well." Remus' face brightened into a smile.

"Thanks, guys. Oh God." He broke off.

"What?" asked Sirius looking concerned.

"What am I going to tell Jane?" he groaned leaning back. "She's going to wonder." James laughed.

"We'll tell her…you were bitten by that kelpie!" They all laughed and Madam Pomfrey bustled in.

"All right, you lot. Out! This boy needs rest."

"All right, all right, you old bat, we're leaving." Snapped Sirius. "Keep your hair on."

"We'll be back later, Remus. We promise." Said Peter starting towards the door.

"Yeah, definitely." Said James, and the four of them left.

They visited Remus all week long, and with Madam Pomfrey's potions, he seemed to be mending. His eyes were back to their usual grey color, and his color was coming back. He did his schoolwork without complaint and had one of his friends hand in the assignments.

"He's the only one I know who can still get O's from a bed." Laughed James.

Jane Swinton did indeed visit Remus twice a day and they laughed and talked. Malfoy and Snape often walked by the Hospital Wing to mock Remus, but Jane or one of the marauders was always in there so they could no nothing but scowl.

"You're just jealous!" snapped Jane as they walked in one day. "You just wish you could be as smart as him." Malfoy laughed loudly.

"You think I want some vile scars covering me so I look less than human? No thanks, Swinton." Jane stood up to her full height so she was nose height with Malfoy.

"Well at least I don't look at what people are on the outside. You're so shallow, all I see is your big fat face!" Malfoy looked thunderstruck.

"You're such a…such a…" he began turning bright red.

"Such a _what? _Exactly?" she asked crossing her arms. When he made no reply, she said silkily,

"Exactly. Now go away." And Malfoy walked away looking like he had been slapped. Jane continued to talk to Remus.

For the four marauders, things were looking good. All four of them were up to speed with their transfiguration and charms homework, even Peter. Their potions grades were better than before and now that Remus was out of the Hospital Wing, they could all hang out in the common room and play chess or Gobstones. Lily was in a considerably better mood now that the Slytherins had left her alone about her scars on her neck.

As for Apparition lessons, James, Sirius, and Peter could apparate a mile away. Remus could only go a few feet, but even that was something. It was because he was a werewolf. Full wizards had little trouble apparating, but for him it was extremely difficult. The stress it was imposing on him was driving him mad. His eyes would flash amber every so often and it was at these moments when James and Sirius told him to relax and forget about it. Remus was convinced that he was going to give up Twycross' class until…

"YOU"VE DONE IT!" shrieked Lily, running forward and throwing her arms around Remus. "YOU"VE REALLY DONE IT!" Remus looked thoroughly confused. He turned around and saw the rest of the class small specks on the Quidditch pitch. He walked around the rest of the day looking extremely smug.

"I don't know how I did it." He answered when James asked him. "I just concentrated and then…that was it I suppose." He finished brightly.

"That's great, mate." Said James. "It was really weird though. One minute you were there, the next you kind of shot away. I thought someone had hexed you, but there you were."

"Really impressive actually." Said Lily. "Apparition is difficult for most humans. It must be harder for werewolves because you have to move two different minds into one place while still maintaining the same body."

"That would have been icky if you had splinched." Snickered James. "You'd be like, half wolf and half boy."

"A lovely thought to put in our heads, I'm sure." Said Lily happily. "Really though, Remus, congratulations."

"Thanks." He said.

Now that all of them could apparate, they began testing their limits. They all tried to apparate off of school grounds and failed miserably when they hit a magical barrier around the school. Professor McGonagall was screaming at all of them as they sat in Dumbledore's office. However, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as she told him the story.

"As if it's our fault!" exclaimed Sirius as they left her office. "She should have known that we would try it." Remus laughed and gave him an I-told-you-so look.

"With O.W.L exams coming sooner than any of them had anticipated, the four marauders were now up to their elbows in homework. Even though it was only April, Lily had posted a notice on the bulletin board that screamed furiously when people got too loud. She stood before the whole common room and said that the prefects had decided that studying was going to be part of everyone's daily schedule. When she looked at Remus to back her up, he just put his face in his hands and said,

"Leave me out of it."

People were going a bit insane over these exams though. Some seventh years were huddled in the corners practicing all their N.E.W.T questions.

"Poor sods." Muttered James one night. "Imagine having to do THAT."

"Well, it's going to be us in a couple of years." Said Lupin seriously from behind his book. "I wonder how we'll do. I mean, we have to decide what kind of career we want."

"Well, that's easy." Said James leaning back in his chair. "I'm going to be an Auror! That's what my dad is anyway."

Remus sighed.

"I don't know what I'd like to do. I suppose teaching wouldn't be so bad."

"You'd make a great teacher, Moony."

Remus shrugged.

"No one wants a werewolf teaching their children. That much I can guarantee."

Sirius looked thoughtful.

"Yeah well…you never know."

"What about you, Padfoot?"

"It's always been my life's ambition to-" but the bell rang for Transfiguration class and they had to leave.

Oy Pads.

Hey James.

What did you want to do for a career?

Huh?

You were talking about it earlier and then the bell rang.

No I wasn't

You totally were, moron.

What was the question?

What do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?

If you won't laugh.

I won't mate.

Neither will I.

Me neither.

Ok maybe I will…

Just tell us, Padfoot.

Ok…

Yes?

It's always been my life's ambition to…

WHAT?

To eat one thousand chocolate frogs in one hour.

…

…

…

That's it?

Yes.

That has to be the single stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life and I hang out with Peter.

Agreed

Agreed

YOU GUYS SUCK. YOU'RE THE WORST FRIENDS A GUY COULD ASK FOR.

Oh boy…

Here he goes

And cue Padfoot rant!

AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU AND YOU ASK ME MY BLOODY LIFE'S AMBITION AND I THOUGHT IT WOULDN'T MATTER TO YOU THAT ALL I WANNA DO IS EAT CHOCOLATE FROGS WHEN I GET OLDER AND YOU TEAR ME DOWN! HAVE I EVER TORN YOU DOWN? JAMES…WHEN YOU WERE DEPRESSED BECAUSE EVANS WOULDN'T GO OUT WITH YOU I WAS THERE, AND I HELPED YOU THROUGH THAT DARK PATCH…THERE WAS LIGHT FOR YOU!

Pads…

AND YOU REMUS WHEN WE FOUND OUT YOU WERE A WEREWOLF I WAS THERE FOR YOU AND I WAS THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED WE STAY FRIENDS AND EVERYTHING EVEN THOUGH YOU FELT ALONE AND HATED IN A WORLD OF DARKNESS. SNUFFLES WAS THERE!

Sirius…um…

NO! SHUT UP, REMUS! AND PETER…WHEN EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU WERE GAY…

WAIT A MINUTE!

Yeah let's back up a second.

People thought I was gay?

Oh boy…

YES PEOPLE THOUGHT YOU LIKED SNIVELLUS.

I don't remember that one…

That's cuz you're a loser.

…

No but…people honestly thought I was gay?

Yeah there was this random guy walking around Hogwarts telling everyone.

Who was it, Pads?

I have….no idea.

WITH SNIVELLUS?

The one and only.

That's shocking.

I know! I didn't know you were gay with Snivellus.

I hate you Prongs.

The feeling's mutual, Wormy.

Wait a minute…

And I saved you from humiliation! I told everyone you weren't gay!

If I recall, wasn't it you who was spreading the rumors that he was gay in the first place?

Why no…absolutely not. Moony don't you have some notes you should be taking?

YOU FILTHY BASTARD

AAAgh…Peter it was all in good fun.

I hate you!

Merlin's nose hairs!

That's low Pads.

I'm sorry….my life has not been easy.

"Mister Black!"

"Hey professor!"

"Stop talking!"

"Right you are." (glares at his friends)

I'm not gay.

We know, Peter.

We do?

Yes.

Oh…you could have fooled me.


	10. Chapter 10

"And they said they needed something?" asked James looking awestruck.

"Yeah." Said Sirius nodding. "They said they could probably get it tonight. Sounded like they wanted something from outside."

"Maybe from the greenhouse?" suggested Peter.

"Yeah…maybe." Sirius sat down and rubbed his eyes. "I hope that's all…then again. Maybe if it's something from the forest, maybe they'll get killed. Wouldn't that be great?" Lily scowled.

"What do you have against them?"

"They're completely evil." Said Sirius raising an eyebrow. "Come on, Evans. They've caused us so much trouble this year. They're lucky to be alive."

Lily sat next to the window. She frowned slightly and leaned forward.

"What's that?" she asked pointing.

James, Sirius, and Peter were went over to the window and looked. Four dark figures were crossing the grounds.

"That looks like the Slytherins!" exclaimed James, pressing his nose to the glass. "What are they doing?"

"They're headed towards the Whomping Willow!" hissed Sirius. "They can't get in can they?"

"No." said James. "But why are they there in the first place?"

"I don't know!" The Slytherins had stopped and seemed to be searching for something. They huddled up again and James assumed they found what they were looking for. Then they stole off back t the castle.

"Well that was weird." Said Sirius bluntly, and he sat back down. James however was sitting with his brows furrowed.

"Yeah…but what would they want from the Whomping Willow? It's not like you can get close enough to get the branches unless you're small or know an immobilizing spell."

"They weren't trying to get at the branches." Muttered Peter. "There must have been something on the ground. Something we couldn't see." James pulled out his History of Magic Essay and shrugged still looking suspicious.

James was up early that morning. He decided to let the others sleep. Sirius would just do something stupid and reckless and Peter was never known for being stealthy.

He really wanted to find out what the Slytherins were planning, and he figured the dungeons would be the best place to start.

Dungeon eight was where Sirius had said the Slytherins had been seen before so James tore off down the corridor down the spiraling flight of stairs, and into the cold damp dungeon. To his disappointment the dungeon was empty except for Mrs. Norris who was skulking around. She gave James a piercing stare as he backed out of the room.

"I haven't done anything wrong, you know." He said quietly and he headed off to breakfast.

Sirius, Peter, and Lily looked surprised to see him.

"Where were you?" Lily demanded. "You weren't in the dormitory. I checked."

"You're not even allowed in our dormitory." James snickered. "Being a prefect, you should know that Miss Evans." Lily smiled and swatted him with her hand.

"Prefects are allowed in the opposite's dormitories if there is cause for concern. You weren't on time so I came up."

"Worried about me?" James asked, nudging her arm. She blushed and said,

"Not at all. Just curious. And-" she dropped her voice. "Why…do you have boxers with unicorns on them?" Sirius nearly fell off his chair laughing. James looked indignant.

"I like them! They're very comfortable!" Lily was trying to suppress giggles.

"And they were a gift!" said James as though that settled the matter.

"Yeah…from ME!" choked Sirius. "I got those for you in Diagon Alley last year! I never thought you'd actually wear them!" he dove beneath the table to stifle his laughter.

James was turning bright red.

"Why were you looking in my trunk anyway, Evans." He snarled. She blinked.

"Um…they weren't in your trunk, moron. They were under your pillow."

This was too much for both James and Sirius. Sirius laughed even harder and James dove across the table to strangle him. They upset Lily's pumpkin juice which spilled all over the white tablecloth.

"Ok, ok." Said Sirius finally regaining control of himself. "James' lingerie aside, where were you actually?" James threw a piece of bacon into Sirius' hair and said,

"I was looking to see if the Slytherins were in the dungeon. No such luck."

"Oh well…" said Lily. "You tried."

"What have we got this morning?" asked Peter yawning.

"Double History of Magic with the Slytherins." Groaned James. "Lord, we're going to be there for hours."

"It's really not that bad." Said Lily. "History of Magic really is quite important. You just have to pay attention."

"That's just it though." Said Sirius. "I'm not good at that." Lily rolled her eyes and swept off to her Arithmancy class.

James was still staring into space.

"What?" asked Sirius noticing his friend's odd behavior.

"She…was in my dormitory." Said James in a distant voice. "I wonder if my bed will smell like her."

"James, mate?"

"Huh?"

"You're drooling on my plate."

History of Magic that morning was just as bad as Sirius had expected.

Binns droned on for an hour and a half about the leader of the Giant tribe in 1823. His name had been Gigor the Relentless, and he had killed over six thousand Muggles and wizards. The class had fallen into its usual stupor. Those who weren't asleep were getting there.

Snape and Malfoy and Bellatrix were writing notes to one another. James was paying close attention to this. Malfoy grinned smugly, and passed the note back to Bellatrix who read it and nodded. Malfoy raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Malfig?"

"Um…Sir, I'm not feeling too well. Can I go to the hospital wing?" Binns blinked.

"Not feeling well?" he repeated slowly. Malfoy shivered.

"Yes, Sir. Not well at all." Binns glanced at the clock and said,

"Very well then Mr. Malfoo. Just make sure you get tonight's notes on Gigor! Off you go!" Before he swept out the door, James saw Malfoy give Snape a wide grin.

Padfoot!

Huh?

Where do you think he's going?

I don't know…maybe he really is sick.

Of course he's not. Did you see the way he grinned at Snivellus?

Maybe he's having a good day….I grin when I have good days….like when I get into the broom cupboard with certain young ladies…

Pads, I'm serious!

NO I AM!

Ugh…that joke is so retarded.

But it never gets old, prongs. Never gets old.

I'm going to follow him.

How are you going to do that?

I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll catch them in the act if I do! Come on! We want to nab Snivellus and those jerks don't we?

Yeah…but let me remind you that I'm in detention for thirty two more days after this…

Fine then I'll do it! I need a diversion.

Huh?

Binns needs to get distracted! If you do something, I can slip out and he'll never notice. He probably doesn't even know who I am.

Ok, Genius. What do you want me to do?

Hex someone.

Ok….who?

Can't you just make that bust of Aristotle fall off the shelf? That would do it!

Um ok.

…

I wish I had a pony…

LIKE TODAY PADFOOT!

Oh right. Ok. Good luck!

Sirius took his wand out of his pocket and pointed it between the two people in front of him.

"Bombarda minima!" he whispered, and the bust of Aristotle exploded. The whole class, suddenly jerked from their sleep jumped and some people screamed. Binns however took nearly a minute to rotate and look at the shattered bust. He blinked at it, and James stole out of the room winking at Sirius who shot him the thumbs up.

"Oh dear…poor management." Binns murmured and the class sank back into its lull.

James tore off down the corridor looking from right to left for any teachers. Where would Malfoy have gone? There was sure to be a class in Dungeon eight, so he couldn't be in there. Slughorn would suspect something. Where then? Then James stopped.

Probably the Slytherin common room. That must be where Malfoy went. He slumped against a suit of armor which promptly pushed him back. James scowled at it.

"As if I was hurting you!" he snarled. The suit of armor remained stationary.

Well, James thought. The Slytherin common room had to be near the dungeons because he always saw them coming up from there for breakfast. But where? There were over twenty main dungeon corridors not counting the ones not marked and it was bound to be well hidden. James slapped a hand to his head and thought...the map! It could have probably showed him everything! He pounded his head against the wall for his own stupidity. The marauder's map had everything on it thanks to Sirius following people around all day. He should have asked Sirius.

James ran off to Gryffindor Tower only to find that the Fat Lady had gone to another painting and there was no way to retrieve the map from his dormitory. James swore violently and stormed around the corner.

I might as well try the dungeons, he thought. Maybe I can follow a Slytherin or something.

He had been out of class for nearly twenty minutes. He turned the corner headed towards dungeon five when he ran straight into Remus Lupin.

"Whoa!" gasped James pulling Remus to his feet. "Sorry, mate, didn't see you there." Remus got up brushing himself off and smiled.

"Nah, it's ok. What class are we in?" James looked at Remus.

He looked actually quite good for a day after the full moon. His color was good, and his eyes sparkled. From what he could see, he had no scratches anywhere.

"History of Magic." Said James, perplexed. "You look great." Remus smiled again and said,

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Uh…cuz last night was the full moon and you always come back moody and usually hurt." To James' alarm, Remus laughed.

"Yeah! Weird I know! Anyway, let's get to History of Magic."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, and then James said,

"Hang on. Don't you have Arithmancy with Evans now?" Remus blinked.

"Oh right. I forgot. I completely forgot. See you later." And he headed off. James shook his head completely bewildered. Remus never forgot about classes. He knew their time tables better than anyone. And not one scratch? That was definitely odd. James hadn't seen Remus looking this healthy in…never.

James decided not to go back to History of Magic, so for the next ten minutes, he hung out in the library in the Invisibility Section. When the bell finally rang, he headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Professor Runion promptly gave them a study hall which everyone embraced happily. The four marauders sat writing their essays on merpeople for Professor Kettleburn. Sirius had looked over Remus' odd behavior and convinced James that he was imagining things. James pushed it to the back of his mind and they continued writing.

The rest of the day went quickly. James was looking forward to another Quidditch practice that night and Sirius was already grumbling about detention.

"You sure you don't want to take the night off, Remus?" he asked. "I could cover for you. I doubt Slughorn would mind."

"No it's ok." Said Remus fiddling with his wand. "I don't mind it. Have fun at Quidditch practice, Potter." And he and Sirius went out of the portrait hole for detention.

"That was the single weirdest thing I have ever seen." Said James picking up his broomstick.

"What?" asked Lily absentmindedly.

"When…" asked James. "has Remus ever called me Potter?" Lily shut her book and frowned.

"I don't know. He certainly looks good doesn't he? I mean, I've never seen him so cheerful after a full moon. He usually doesn't get back until later."

"Yeah." James was frowning.

"Well, you're going to be late for Quidditch, James. Have fun." And Lily resumed her reading. James smiled at her and left the dormitory.

Quidditch practice went considerably better than before. The team was playing very well. The chasers had a new strategy in which all three of them went in a single formation and then did a series of tricky moves to score behind the keeper. Carter Patil was very pleased. Madam Hooch had found a new Snitch and it had more pep than the old one. James enjoyed the challenge.

The Gryffindor team, happy in their excellent practice, got in later than usual. By the time they had returned, Sirius and Remus were back from detention. Sirius was once again, fuming.

"That slime ball Malfoy wasn't there." He snarled. "Maybe he really was sick. He was not in detention and Slughorn didn't seem to know why. Bellatrix said he was sick, and Slughorn took her word for it." He punched a cushion on a chair. "I HATE THOSE SODDING GITS! He's probably off having a good laugh with his evil friends."

"Relax, Sirius." Said Peter. "

"Sorry guys." Sighed Sirius. "You have no idea how TICKED I am with them right now."

"Oh, I think we get it." Said Lily laughing. "Don't worry. You won't be in detention that much longer."

"Oh yeah…only thirty one days!" said Sirius sarcastically. "Just another FREAKING month of this rubbish."

James closed his eyes and sighed. Sirius was never going to get over this. They'd be hearing all about how unfair life was until the very last second of those thirty one days.

He opened his eyes. Someone was entering the portrait hole. Remus stepped through, his bag over his shoulder.

But wait.

That couldn't be right.

Remus was sitting right there next to Lily.

James shook his head, trying to convince himself he was seeing double when everyone else realized it too.

"What the-?' began Sirius.

The Remus who had just entered froze. His eyes wide. He was deathly pale and sick looking. James noticed that he moved slowly as though every step was causing him great pain. He opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out.

The Remus in the chair also looked too shocked for words. Lily sprang to her feet and shrieked. She pointed to both of them who looked equally confused.

"HOW CAN THERE BE…." She cried, pointing her wand from one to the other. "THERE…ARE…TWO…OF…YOU!" she screamed.

No one had an answer to this. Something was happening to the Remus in the chair. He had begun to shake uncontrollably. Peter backed away in horror. James started forward.

Remus' skin began to bubble weirdly. His light brown hair was changing getting lighter. And within seconds...

Lily let out another ear splitting scream.

"YOU!"

Lucious Malfoy was now lying on the floor of the Gryffindor common room. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes shone with terror.

Sirius grabbed him by the scruff of his robes and slammed him against the wall.

"You dirty git!" he hissed. "You've been following us all day! How did you turn into Remus like that?"

"I know how he did it." Said Lily shrilly, her voice higher than usual. "Polyjuice potion! That's what he was getting last night near the Whomping Willow! You need a piece of the person you're changing into for the potion to work!"

Sirius turned back to Malfoy who had still not said anything.

"Why would you want to impersonate Remus?" he roared. Malfoy cowered. "What was your plan?" But Malfoy didn't speak. He didn't seem to be able to.

Suddenly, Malfoy's frame went slack. He fell completely limp in Sirius' grip.

"Has he fainted?" asked Lily nervously.

"I don't think so." Said James. Malfoy had begun to move again, but not normally. He was shaking. His eyes were rolling in his head, and his fingers twisting madly.

"What's happening?" asked Sirius looking worried.

"Polyjuice Potion is only for human transformations." Squeaked Lily. "His body is confused. It doesn't know what to change into!" And she was right. Malfoy's eyebrows were growing at a frightening speed. His hair was changing colors from black to grey to brown and back to blonde. He was making a strange noise, and James saw his teeth lengthening.

"Good Lord." Said James. "It doesn't work for werewolves."

"We've got to get him to the Hospital Wing!" cried Lily. "He could have permanent brain damage if he's not sorted out soon!" Sirius and James looked at each other as though this might not be a horrible price to pay, but Lily made a noise halfway between a scream and a snarl.

So Sirius and James grabbed Malfoy around the shoulders and dragged him to Madam Pomfrey, explaining that they didn't know what had happened to him, but that they found him in their corridor like that.

"One of these days, she's going to ask some questions." Muttered Sirius as he and James left the Hospital Wing.

When they returned, they found Lily talking to the real Remus by the fire. James opened his mouth to speak, but Remus silenced him.

"I don't even want to know. Don't explain." Then he grinned.

Sirius slumped into a chair.

"That was…weird." He said tiredly. "I knew it wasn't you the whole time."

"Why?" asked Remus sounding interested.

"Well…he didn't say anything sarcastic when I talked about the broom cupboard at lunch. You would have hexed me." Remus laughed.

"Yeah probably." He said. "What was he doing in our dormitory anyway? What did he want?"

"I have no idea." Replied James. "Maybe to mess with our Quidditch chances. With any luck, he'll be out of the running. Maybe the potion will addle his brain."

"I'm just glad he didn't do anything serious while he was me." Said Remus. "I wouldn't have known, and things could have gotten nasty. Why me though?" he asked frowning. "If I wanted to mess up Gryffindor I'd impersonate James or Sirius."

"You were the easiest." Said James shrugging. 'He knew you'd be out of classes so we'd believe it was really you. You're pretty quiet. Me and Sirius are too loud and someone would catch on quickly that something wasn't right."

Then Sirius punched the air.

"This is perfect!"

"What is?"

"We've got something on them now! Polyjuice potion is, like, illegal, so all we have to do is threaten them with telling and they won't bother us again! Ha ha!"

"Like blackmail." Said Remus.

"YES!" said Sirius and he did a sort of weird victory dance all around the common room.

"All right." Said Lily with a small smile. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." They bade Lily good-night, Sirius still dancing.

"We'd better turn in too." Said Peter. "It's been a big day." The other three nodded and got up. Remus nearly overbalanced as he got to his feet. He gripped the edge of the chair for support. James and Sirius noticed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Well, that's Lupin-speak for I'm in intense amounts of pain and probably can't make it up the stairs. Come on." Remus sighed, and gratefully accepted the help. And so the four marauders went to sleep at last.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few weeks were wonderfully quiet. The Slytherins were too scared of the Gryffindors to annoy them. All of them could be expelled if a teacher was to find out about the Polyjuice Potion. So all they could do was watch and glare malevolently at the marauders any time they passed each other in the hallways.

They were spending their free time studying and apparating anywhere they could. James was still up to his ears in Quidditch practices as usual, but he was confident they were going to play well in the finals.

It was Thursday afternoon, and the marauders were working very hard on their star charts outside under their favorite beech tree.

"Ok so Jupiter has the craters or is it Saturn?" asked Sirius, biting the end of his quill, his brows furrowed.

"Neither." Said Remus looking up from his own. "I thought it was Venus. Then again, I wouldn't know because someone broke my telescope _again_." He shot Sirius a nasty look.

"All in good fun mate. In all fairness, how was I supposed to know James would trip me and I was going to fall onto your telescope? It's completely not my fault!"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Why aren't you working, Peter?" he demanded, frowning at Peter.

"I'm cutting Astronomy. I just can't do it." Said Peter looking downcast. "I never know where we're supposed to be looking and then Sinistra yells at me when I daydream."

"Well…considering it's kind of a night time course…" said Sirius raising his eyebrows. "There would be little time for day dreaming." James snickered.

"Shut up." Said Peter pouting. "I just hate that class. And anyway," he continued. "We'll have to drop some classes next year for N.E.W.T's won't we? We can't possibly take them all still."

Sirius looked up hopefully.

"Oh good!" he said looking as though Christmas had come early. "Reckon we can drop Potions?"

"Nah, I think we have to keep all our old subjects." Said James frowning. "I wouldn't mind skiving off Divination. Load of rubbish, if you ask me."

"I don't want to drop anything but Care of Magical Creatures." Muttered Remus. "I honestly can't stand that class."

"Aw, come on, Moony. It's not that bad. Some of those creatures are kind of fun." Laughed Sirius. Remus glared at him.

"I'm sure it is fun when there isn't a hippocampus keeping you up a tree for nearly three hours." Sirius looked as though he was trying not to burst out laughing.

"You sure were up there a while." He sniggered. "Just goes to show how much Kettleburn likes you." Remus was about to reply when Sirius' face went an odd shade of green.

"Uh….I'll see you guys later." He said in a weird voice. "Yeah…see you in the common room." And he gathered his things and ran off before any of them could say anything.

"What the-?" began James, but he was cut off by Frank Longbottom coming towards them looking very angry.

"All right, where is he?" he barked. Peter, Remus, and James just stared at him blankly.

"Who?" they asked in unison. Frank threw up his hands in agitation.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" he bellowed. A bird flew out of the tree screeching. The three looked at each other still very confused.

"What do you want with him?" asked James. Frank looked even more angry.

"I just need to speak to him, all right? There's a matter that needs…never mind. Now where is he?" Something very strange was going on here. Frank was turning pink.

"No idea." Said Remus putting down his star chart. "He just went back to the castle."

"WHY THAT-" Frank began but regained control of himself and stormed away.

"Ok…that was confusing." Said James scratching his head. "What's Longbottom want with Pads? I wonder what he did."

"Whatever it was, it must have been something serious (no pun intended) I've never seen Frank like that." Said Remus.

They didn't see Sirius all the rest of that day. He was always dashing out of rooms and corridors whenever Frank was around. He had clearly done something to upset Frank, but he wasn't telling and Frank was obviously too embarrassed to say anything either.

It wasn't until that night in the common room when Sirius finally sat down with them that they found out what was really going on.

"Ok…well…" Sirius began. "I went into the broom cupboard and snogged his girlfriend, Alice." James sat with his mouth hanging open.

"WHAT?"

"He's going to kill you!"

"I know." Murmured Sirius miserably.

"Why the hell would you do that, Sirius? You know they're going out!"

"I know…It's just…"

"What?' demanded James.

"She was really hot."

Remus threw his quill at him laughing.

"You are probably the most pathetic person I have ever met, Sirius Black." He said still laughing. "Frank is going to roast you. What are you going to do?" But Sirius couldn't reply.

Frank Longbottom had propelled himself into Sirius and was punching every inch of him he could reach.

"OW NO! FRANK, I'M SORRY! UGH!"

"YOU LITTLE PRICK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" cried Frank pounding on Sirius' head. This went on for about fifteen minutes.

When Frank decided he had had enough, he slammed Sirius into the table and stalked away red in the face. Sirius was now sporting a black eye and bruises everywhere.

"Thanks for your help, guys." He snarled at Remus, Peter, and James. "I appreciate you diving in there and saving me like that. Good to know you care!" They were trying not to laugh.

"Well, in all fairness…you kind of deserved it, mate." Said James, his voice shaking with laughter. "It's not good to screw around with other people's girlfriends." Sirius brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"You never cared about me and Lily!" James stopped.

"WHAT?" Now it was James' turn to jump on Sirius. People in the common room were turning to watch.

"LEAVE MY LILY FLOWER ALONE YOU SLIMEBALL!" Lily Evans came out of her dormitory.

"Dare I ask?" she asked looking at Remus who shook his head grinning.

The next few months went by horribly fast. Weeks turned into days and soon the four Marauders and Lily were studying their brains out. By June first, tempers and tensions were running very high.

The common room was silent almost every night while the fifth years studied. Some were beginning to crack under the pressure.

Frank Longbottom, who was preparing for N.E.W.T's was screaming at random students for things like breathing too loudly and turning pages too much.

"If he's so intent on studying, why doesn't he just go to his own dormitory and STUDY?" asked Sirius as he and the other three marauders were shouted at for laughing too loudly.

"Yeah, I hope we never get like that when we're seventh years." Said James.

Their classes had all been extended by ten minutes so they no longer had any time for fun. The teachers were stressed almost as much as the students.

"You must get at least an E if you intend on taking my class for N.E.W.T year." Said Professor McGonagall. "I don't accept anyone under that." Then she set them to work on transfiguring their desks into pigs which was extremely difficult.

Madeline Johnson, one of Jane Swinton's friends fainted during Herbology and woke crying and saying that she shouldn't even be a witch in the first place. She wasn't the only one though. Several fifth years had to be given calming draughts when they started speaking a language no one recognized during Potions.

The Marauders were trying hard not to break under the pressure. None of them seemed to be wonderful at Potions and spent as much time as they could in the dungeons making up for lost time. Peter was suffering the worst.

"I'm just going to leave now." He wailed after melting his third cauldron. "I can't do it!"

"Don't worry, Pete." Said James clapping him on the shoulder. "If you fail one O.W.L no one will really care. It's History of Magic that has me worried. None of it makes any sense."

"We're all going to fail Divination." Said Remus gloomily at Lunch that afternoon. "I don't think I've learned anything at all except that crystal gazing makes me dizzy." Sirius looked smug. "Well what are you so confident about?" Remus demanded.

"My dear gentlemen, it's called the noble art of making it up." Said Sirius taking a bow. "Trelawney likes random depressing death stories doesn't she? Well that's how I plan on passing my exam. Just make up a lot of horror and she'll suck it right up."

"That's probably not a terrible idea." Said Remus gathering up his things. Sirius took a bow.

James had gone pale.

"What's up?' asked Sirius.

"The Quidditch final…it's tomorrow!" he said looking green. "We're going to lose. I now we're going to lose. There's no way we can win."

"James, come on. You've been saying the team's looking good."

"I know…but…" James couldn't seem to speak. The Quidditch match was on his mind all day. His friends tried in vain to distract him but everywhere they went, James saw Quidditch.

The next morning, James was up at dawn and out practicing, not even asking his friends to accompany him. They ate breakfast in silence and watched out the windows. It was pouring rain.

"He's going to do fine." Said Lily firmly. "I know he will."

"You're so into him." Smirked Sirius.

"I am not." Lily looked indignant. "I just think he's a good Quidditch player, and he needs to not lose his head over this."

"Whatever." Said Sirius. Lily glared.

The stadium was crowded as full as it would go. Every seat was full of cheering, roaring supporters for Gryffindor and Slytherin. The rain didn't seem to dampen anyone's spirits.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter were huddled under a huge black umbrella waving golden Gryffindor flags and wearing their gold and scarlet scarves. The Slytherin supporters were equally decked in silver and emerald green.

James was in the locker rooms with Carter Patil and the rest of the team. He was truly nervous. The weather was humid and uncomfortable, and the rain didn't help anything.

"Ok, now remember, James. You cannot, _cannot _catch the Snitch until we're more than seventy points up."

"Why seventy?" asked James looking surprised. "We beat Ravenclaw!"

"Yeah, well unfortunately, only by ten points. That was a close shave. Too close. We can't let that happen again, and it won't because the Seeker isn't a girl with goo-goo eyes." Carter looked a bit disgusted. Seventy points." He repeated. He looked pale and nervous. James twisted his fingers in his lap.

"How are we supposed to see, Carter?" asked Rachel Lovegood, looking miserable. "It's so foggy no one will know where we're going! We could hit each other, or score on our own team!"

"Well then, you're just going to have to suck it up, Lovegood!" bellowed Carter. Rachel blanched. "I hate these conditions too, but Slytherin CANNOT win. If they do…" He broke off obviously thinking about what he would do if Slytherin won. That thought, however, seemed too horrible for him because he turned back to his team and said,

"All right. Their chasers are terrible. Nott and Crabbe are thicker than the goal posts, but Zabini is fast. I'm hoping that will be their problem because of the other two being at a disadvantage." He looked at Keith Robbins and the other two chasers who were gripping their brooms rather harder than necessary. "So stay on them. Be there if they drop it. If they miss, you'd better save it, or you'll have me to answer to." He looked around at all of them.

"Ok…well…this is it. You know this is it. Slytherin won't win. We've got the best team in the school. Everyone knows it. So let's…" He broke off again. He seemed to be fighting tears.

"Let's get the snake out of dodge!" cried Rachel Lovegood punching the air. The rest of the team cheered in agreement.

The damp, hot air whipped James' face as they waited in the pit beneath the stadium. Carter had his eyes closed and was muttering to himself.

James heard Madam Hooch introducing the teams and showing the crowd the Quidditch Cup. There was a moment when he heard only a pounding in his head…three…two…one…and the blast of the whistle sounded through the stadium making the crowd cheer. He kicked off hard and flew fifty feet into the air. The rain pounded on his robes soaking them, but he didn't care. There was nothing in the world like flying. It was time to beat Slytherin.

"AND THEY'RE OFF!" cried Jack Dempsey into the magical megaphone, "THIS IS IT PEOPLE OF HOGWARTS! THE FINAL SHOWDOWN BETWEEN THE TWO BEST TEAMS OF THIS YEAR. GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN!" there was more cheering. "PLAYING FOR THE QUIDDITCH CUP AND TWO HUNDRED EXTRA HOUSE POINTS HERE WE GO!

'AND IT'S BROWN, ROBBINS, PEAKES! OOOOH! HIT IN THE BACK BY A BLUDGER FROM BEATER SEBASTIAN FLINT! YES LET'S SEE…YES SHE'S ALL RIGHT! BACK ON HER BROOM AND NO HARM DONE!" James looked at Kate Peakes. She looked a little dazed but she was all right.

"AND NOW SLYTHERIN IN POSSESSION! CRABBE, NOTT, BACK TO CRABBE…AND HAHAHA! OH I SAY!" The Gryffindor supporters roared with laughter. "I DON'T THINK WE'VE SEEN THAT BEFORE. YES SLYTHERIN MAY WANT TO RECONSIDER THEIR CHASER CHOICES NEXT TIME!"

Nott had collided with Crabbe in midair. Apparently forgetting that he was not supposed to take the quaffle unless the other team was in possession. Keith Robbins had taken the quaffle now and was shooting towards the Slytherin goal posts.

"ROBBINS IN POSSESSION! AND ROBBINS SCORES! GRYFFINDOR LEADS TEN NOTHING!" James cheered along with the rest of Gryffindor and shot higher and higher above the pitch looking for the Snitch. He couldn't catch it now though. However, it wouldn't hurt to follow it if he could. He was just about to do just this when something slammed into him so hard, he almost fell off his broom.

"All right, Potter?" sneered Lucious Malfoy, shooting past him. He had purposely hit him. James swore and waited for Madam Hooch to call penalty, but she obviously hadn't seen what happened. His arm hurt now, and Malfoy was just laughing.

Anger pulsing in his veins, he shot after Malfoy, but he was now obscured by the rain. Swearing again, James hurtled toward the Gryffindor end.

"AND IT'S ZABINI OF SLYTHERIN WITH THE QUAFFLE STREAKING TOWARDS THE GRYFFINDOR END. HE DODGES BROWN, DODGES ROBBINS! COME ON CARTER, STOP HIM! OOOOH…" A swell of cheers ruptured from the Slytherin supporters. Slytherin had scored.

They were down ten points now. Slytherin had scored twice since the beginning. James was hearing a funny sort of chanting going on in the Slytherin end of the stadium. At first he thought he was hearing things, but then the words became more pronounced. They were also stamping their feet.

"_SLYTHERIN!" stamp, stamp, stamp._

"_STIFLE THAT ROAR!" stamp, stamp, stamp._

"_WIPE THE FIELD WITH" stamp, stamp, stamp._

"_GRYFFINDOR!" stamp, stamp, stamp. _

James looked in horror at the Slytherin end. Bellatrix was standing on a box in front of them, conducting the whole thing. She was grinning evilly as she did so. The chanting was growing louder, and James was getting annoyed. He was half hoping Professor McGonagall or Madam Hooch would stop them because it might be considered a distraction. No such luck. While Madam Hooch was looking a bit irritated about all the commotion, she really couldn't do anything because now, the Gryffindors were making their own chant to rival the Slytherins.

_HEY SERPANTS THANKS FOR TRYIN' _

_NOW GET EATEN BY THE LION!_

_YOU ALWAYS LET THE QUAFFLE IN!_

_SEE YOU LATER SLYTHERIN!_

James laughed out loud. Sirius was standing and conducting the Gryffindors. This really was getting ridiculous. If this kept up, they'd be playing into the night. The rain was getting heavier and dusk was beginning to fall. It was hard to see anything, let alone a single snitch. James' hands were numb from gripping his broom handle, and he was soaked to the skin. He was beginning to lose hope when he heard the words he had been waiting for all game.

"AND PEAKES WITH THE QUAFFLE ONCE AGAIN AND SHE-ER…DROPS IT AND IT LANDS IN NOTTS HANDS WHO….DROPS IT TOO! ALL RIGHT THEN, ROBBINS WITH THE QUAFFLE LEAVING THE SLYTHERIN CHASERS IN THE DUST! HOW DOES THAT TASTE BOYS? SORRY PROFESSOR…AND…GRYFFINDOR SCORES AGAIN! THIS LEAVES GRYFFINDOR LEADING; TWO HUNDRED TO ONE TEN!" They were more than seventy points up. He had to get the snitch now.

James sped off looking desperately for it. Then he saw something that made his stomach turn. Lucious Malfoy was already shooting ahead of him, his arm outstretched. James' heart plummeted. He needed more speed!

He hurtled off after Malfoy, leaning as far forward as he could go. The chanting from both ends had ceased. Every eye was watching the two seekers flying after the tiny gold ball.

James and Malfoy were neck and neck, both glaring at each other. James shoved hard at Malfoy's broom. Malfoy shoved back. It was very much like when James had played Ravenclaw. They were that close. But this time, he wasn't messing around. James reached, swung and missed.

This had been a mistake.

Malfoy grabbed his arm and for a horrible second, James hung in midair. Then he fell…

People were screaming and gasping. James felt himself falling. He had lost. He knew it. And now he was probably going to break his neck. How he had wanted to beat Malfoy! He struck the hard ground and knew no more.

"My God, that must have been two hundred feet!"

"Is he all right?"

"I can't see!"

"Oh move over! Let him breathe!"

"He was a great seeker."

"What do you mean 'was' idiot? He's not dead!"

James' vision was blurry. He saw a few dark shapes above him all whispering. He moved his head and neck waiting for the pain to start. But it didn't come. He tried again. Still no pain.

He was all right.

The hospital wing was coming into focus. Rain was still lashing at the windows and about ten people were huddled around his bed looking terrified. He saw the Gryffindor Quidditch team, covered in mud and soaked to the bone. On the other side of his bed were Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily all pale and frightened looking.

'HE'S ALL RIGHT!" he heard a yell and the next moment he felt incredible pain shooting through his torso. Sirius had jumped on him dog-like.

"OW! Geroff me, Pads!" Remus dragged Sirius away and Lily looked at him clearly.

"James, you had us so worried! We were watching from the stands! We thought you'd died." She was shaking and had her hands over her mouth. James picked up his glasses from his bedside table.

"No, I think I'm ok." He said, flexing his arm. Then the truth hit him.

"I'm sorry, Carter." He croaked, looking towards the Quidditch team. "We lost the cup…I should have been more careful. I should have stayed to the left like we did in training." He lay back on his pillows, only to find that everyone was grinning at him.

"What?" he asked completely perplexed.

"Well erm…" began Sirius. "When you fell…you kind of…"

"Took the snitch with you." Finished Remus. James looked at the team. Carter was beaming.

"You caught it up your sleeve, Potter." He said sounding triumphant. "We've won!" James didn't know whether to believe it. He looked around at everyone who were all still smiling.

"HAHAHA!" he laughed, sitting bolt upright. "We did it!"

"You should have seen Malfoy's face when it went up your sleeve, mate." Snickered Sirius. "He's absolutely livid. He chucked his broomstick and had quite a little temper tantrum."

"It was pretty amusing." Said Remus with a smile. "Bellatrix wasn't happy either."

And they all sat around discussing the match and James' excellent luck. Although when the team left, Carter hung behind and swore that if James ever screwed up the tactics again, he'd knock him off his broom himself. James decided to laugh this one off. Better to stay in good humor.

James was out of the hospital wing the next day, and returned to the common room to find banners draped all over saying "LIONS FOR THE CUP!" Clearly, the effects of the previous days match still lingered. Every Gryffindor he met was shaking his hand and congratulating him.

But only a few days remained until their exams started. Remus shut himself in his dormitory one night saying that if anyone dared disturb him, he'd take points from Gryffindor. He could do this as a prefect. He and Lily were taking more subjects than the other three, and both returned from their Ancient Runes review class looking disheveled.

"I'm never going to remember all of it." Wailed Lily, biting her lip. "There's too much! The difference between the Greek alpha and the Goblin alpha are too similar!" She flung herself down in front of the fire. "What do you think, Remus?"

He just shook his head tiredly, and sank into his favorite armchair.

"I'm just going to wing it." He said. Sirius laughed.

"That is the most human thing I've ever heard you say, Moons." Remus closed his eyes.

"Good to know I'm not a complete failure then." He muttered.

The next morning, the examiners arrived. A small ancient woman with a black cane came tottering into the Great hall. Her eyes were so wrinkled it was a wonder she could see anything at all. The next man was tall and thin, and stately looking, much like a judge. His hair was silver and in a short ponytail. He wore magnificent robes of mauve.

Several other odd looking witches and wizards walked in and took their seats next to Dumbledore who seemed to be talking to all of them at once.

Breakfast was a very odd affair indeed. Peter, who usually ate more than any of them, had not touched his food. James was roasting a potato with his wand and then set it on fire. He gasped and dropped the flaming potato which rolled out of the hall. Sirius had stuffed six hard boiled eggs into his mouth at once, and was trying to recite incantations. Lily grew so disgusted by this that she stood up and moved to join Jane Swinton at the Ravenclaw table. Remus, who had been looking green all morning, suddenly sprang to his feet and whispered that he was going to be sick, and ran from the Great Hall.

All fifth years were asked to remain behind. Dumbledore waved his wand and the tables disappeared. In their place were about a hundred high backed chairs.  
>"If you will all take your seats, please." Said Dumbledore smiling. "The examining will go alphabetically. I wish you luck. On your chair is your name and the name of your examiner." James looked at his own chair. Hovering above it was some gold writing saying <em>James T. Potter: Ordinary Wizarding Level: Grade Five: To Be Examined by Madam Griselda Marchbanks<em>

James took his seat nervously. He was further along in the alphabet and he would be waiting a while. Dumbledore called out the first set of names.

"Adrian Avery, Mildred Alcove, Ryan Anderson, Kate Ashton, Dominic Applegrove, Damian Alexander, Bellatrix Black, Sirius Black, Evelyn Bangle, Daniel Buggins, and Vanessa Cadwallader. The students got nervously to their feet and proceeded through the wooden doors to the Great Hall. Sirius grinned uncertainly at James as he left.

James twisted nervously in his chair.

It went on like this for hours. No one ever came back through. James suspected the students had been held in the back chamber to prevent cheating on anything.

Remus came back just in time for his Transfiguration examination. He had barely sat down when his name was called. He went even more pale than usual, and for a moment, James thought he was going to pass out, but he didn't. He walked calmly through the doors.

The hours ticked by. Peter had gone in about fifteen minutes ago shaking. James was the only marauder left. He looked around for other familiar faces. Jane Swinton was sitting with her hands twisting in her lap.

Finally his name was called.

He stood up and walked through the oak doors. There was an enormous table set up where the examiners were sitting. James spotted Madam Marchbanks near the left and walked over. She smiled warmly at him.

"No need to be nervous." She croaked, looking at him through glasses the size of basketballs. "Now what I want you to do first is turn these rabbits into a pair of slippers. James thought for a moment, remembering page 45 of Transfiguration Theory Grade 5, and waved his wand. The white rabbits were now a pair of very fluffy slippers. Madam Marchbanks smiled and marked something on his examination sheet. James sighed with relief.

The rest of the exam went quite well, James thought. His tortoise into a teapot was better than it had ever been, though the teapot still had a pattern of the tortoise's back on it. All in all, he thought he had done very well. When the bell finally rang for his exam to be over, Madam Marchbanks gave him a pat on the shoulder and said he was free to go.

James practically skipped out of the hall into the chamber behind it. The room was huge, and full of tables and chairs. All of the fifth years were sitting talking quietly. James could pick up small bits of what they were saying.

"I know I screwed that one up." Muttered a Hufflepuff. "My slippers had whiskers."

"OY!" James looked up and saw Sirius waving madly at him. He was sitting at a table with Remus, Peter, and Lily. James grinned and took a seat next to Sirius who clapped him on the back.

"Well that was the easiest thing I've ever done!" he exclaimed, tilting back on his chair legs. Lily scowled. "What did you think, Prongs?"

"Piece of cake." Said James uncertainly. "Why? Did you think Madam Marchbanks was a babe or something?" He laughed. Sirius pushed back his hair.

"She was all right." He said with an evil grin. "If she was a few hundred years younger, I might actually consider it." They all laughed at this.

"How about you, Remus?" asked James. Remus was still looking green. Sirius gave a hoot of laughter.

"He was perfect, of course!" Remus looked stern.

"I wasn't." he muttered. "My raven into a wine bottle was terrible."

"Well you must have done better than Peter." Peter glared.

"Why, what happened, Pete?" asked James interestedly.

"My raven flew away and started pecking the examiner across from me." He murmured, putting his head down.

"Aw, it's all right, Wormy." Said Sirius patting his shoulder. Peter continued to glare.

"What else have we got today?" asked Lily checking her schedule.

"Ugh…Ancient Runes and Arithmancy." Groaned Remus. "I don't think I can do it."

"Yeah, we have to go." Said Lily dragging Remus to his feet. He gave a pleading look at James before they swept off to what was undoubtedly a horribly difficult exam.

Sirius, James, and Peter had no more exams that day. Their Care of Magical Creatures Exam wasn't until tomorrow as well as Divination and Charms. None of them would be too hard, unless Kettleburn made them take care of something dangerous. Divination, as Sirius said, would mainly be made up death stories, and Charms was usually a more relaxed affair.

So the three of them spent the rest of their day playing Quidditch and Fanged Frisbee. However, they felt slightly guilty knowing that their other two friends had to be inside making complex calculations in a stifling hot classroom.

They went up to the common room at six to find Remus and Lily already there talking animatedly by the fire. They both looked tired but happy.

"Hey how was it?" asked Sirius sitting down. Lily smiled.

"Oh it was wonderful! Hardly anything too difficult and everything followed the formulas! I was so worried we'd have to make something up." Remus nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it was a lot better than I expected. Good thing I studied the gnome syllabus or else I wouldn't have had a clue about part twelve, but I think it's all right."

"When I decide to care what the hell you two are talking about, I'll let you know." Said Sirius closing his eyes. "Care of Magical Creatures first tomorrow?" he asked. Remus shuddered.

"Don't remind me."

"Come on, Remus. It won't be that bad. You'll do fine."

"It's not the grade I'm worried about, Sirius." He said sitting up. "I'm going to get eaten by something one of these days."

"No, you're not." Said Sirius laughing. "They should like you. You're kind of like, one of them right?" Remus gave Sirius the death glare.

"Yeah, sure." He snapped. "They just hate me because generally, my kind like to eat stuff like them." He got to his feet. "I'm going to bed." He said tiredly and a minute later they heard the dormitory door close.

"You don't think anything really would try to eat him, do you?" asked Lily frowning. Sirius laughed and lay back on the couch.

"The creatures? Doubt it. Kettleburn? You never know."

That morning, breakfast was very much like that of yesterday. Sirius now had seven hard boiled eggs in his mouth causing Lily to start shrieking hysterically about how much she hated him and never wanted to see his big stupid face again. Peter was eating again. Care of Magical Creatures was easier than Transfiguration. James was gazing longingly at Lily, and Remus was staring into space.

Their exam was at nine o'clock by the lake. When they arrived, they all drew in their breath.

It looked like an obstacle course.

Professor Kettleburn explained to them that they had two hours to complete a series of tasks. First, they had to remove their shoes and socks and find a kelpie in the water. They then had to ride it (without being thrown off) thirty feet to a platform. On the platform, they had to catch a billywig and feed it to their kelpie.

They then had to proceed to the land where they had to prune a bowtruckle, and feed it. If the bowtruckle attacked, points were deducted. After the bowtruckle, the students had to groom a fire breathing krup, and finally coax a baby unicorn into a paddock without being gored by its father. When the father unicorn allowed you to pass, the exam was over.

The four marauders just stared. Lily looked excited.

Overall, it could have gone worse. They went one at a time, not alphabetically, but in the line they were standing in. Professor Kettleburn obviously had very little patience for organization. Lily went first and did everything perfectly. The Gryffindors cheered as she climbed over the fence to the paddock smiling and looking relieved.

Peter went next. He did all right, James thought. He only fell off his kelpie once, and had to be fished out. The father unicorn hadn't liked him much, but eventually, Peter too climbed successfully over the fence.

James found the exam rather enjoyable. The Kelpie's stare was difficult to ignore, and he nearly went into the middle of the lake, but he managed to get to the platform unharmed. It took him less time than anyone to get a billywig because of his Seeking skills. The krup had been difficult when it set his robes on fire, but the father unicorn had let him pass without complaint.

Sirius did great until the unicorn. The baby just didn't seem to like him at all, and he was chased around the paddock by the father. Kettleburn had to drag him over the fence to keep him from getting gored by the two foot long horn. James was shaking with laughter and Sirius hit him over the head.

Finally, it was Remus' turn. He shook as he approached the lake. He took off his shoes and socks and waded into the lake. The Kelpie surfaced and blinked her large eyes. Remus was not affected by it, and mounted her. This part went rather well because Remus didn't weigh very much. He got to the platform in one piece and caught a billywig which the kelpie ate happily. He then stepped onto land and pruned his bowtruckle with ease. He lost a few points when the bowtruckle sliced his hand. He hissed in pain, but gently continued to prune the bowtruckle.

The krup gave him trouble. It didn't seem to want to come near him, but he stroked its glossy coat and muttered something to it. It took him a while, but he finally proceeded to the paddock. He was about to climb the fence when he stopped.

The class held its breath. His face was grey. Remus gripped the post of the fence for a moment, swayed slightly, and collapsed in a dead faint. The Slytherins laughed. James, Sirius, Lily, and Peter however, ran forward. Kettleburn was leaning over Remus.

"Is he all right?" he growled, looking uncertain.

"Truthfully, I think he was scared, Professor." Said Sirius with a smirk. "He's been worried about this all day." Kettleburn's eyes narrowed.

"Take him to the hospital wing then, Potter, Black."

"Sure, Professor." They chorused.

When Remus regained consciousness later in the Hospital Wing, he was sure he had failed the exam and couldn't seem to remember anything that had happened.

"You did fine, mate." said Sirius for the seventh time. "And Kettleburn said he's considering letting you drop the class and take the written part instead."

"Finally." Sighed Remus. "I'm so glad we're done."

"Yeah." Said James leaning back in his chair. "It's the end of the line, gents. Next year at this time, we'll be starting our N.E.W.T classes and becoming like Frank.

"NO, GOD NO!" shouted Sirius so loudly that Madam Pomfrey looked disapprovingly from the next bed over. He waved heartily back and Remus laughed.

"Nah, we won't be like Frank." He said firmly. "We'll have a sense of humor and a like of the human race…just as long as Sirius doesn't mess around with his girlfriend anymore."

Can't make any promises, Moons." Said Sirius sweeping back his hair casually.


End file.
